


The long journey home

by AngelOfSin100



Series: Chronologies of the House Aithne [1]
Category: Age of Conan (Video Games), Conan - Robert E. Howard, Conan the Barbarian & Related Fandoms, Robert E. Howard - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aqulonia, Cimmeria, Clan Fearghal, Clan Koragg, Conall’s Valley, Conarch Village, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halls of Crom, Hatred, Hurt, Hyboria, Khemi, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Old Tarantia, Pain, Plot, Secrets, SetMosis, Slow Build, Stygia, Torture, Trauma, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfSin100/pseuds/AngelOfSin100
Summary: From - the desert kingdom of Stygia, possibly the most infamous nation in the Hyborian mainland, is the birthplace, home, and wellspring of the Priesthood of Set—serpent god of darkness. The entire kingdom is ruled by the clergy, with the closest devotee or disciple of Set having the single most influential hand throughout the Stygian territory. From the coast of the Western Sea to the shores of the River Styx, the power of Set’s snake-worshipping acolytes is supreme.To - Cimmeria, the land of Crom, may not be peaceful, pleasant, or easily survived, but it makes a tough people even tougher and sends the foolish to an early grave. It is a difficult place that lays low the weak and heralds the strong. There is a saying amongst the clans of the southern border-"Make peace with your gods before you come to Cimmeria, as it will not be found here."





	1. Downfall

Alexios jumped of his horse and landed softly beside it. He took the reins on one hand and began to lead his horse forward. The ground was soft, no rain have had the chance to clean its surface form the traces of those that had walked there. He kneeled and folded some of the grass to the side. No traces of a larger party travelling though here. He gently reached out his hand caressing the soil as if he had hoped it would give him the answered he searched for.  
He rose and wiped the dirt of his hand. Five days and still no sign of the council or the men escorting them. Alexios and his guards had been sent out to meat up with the council as they were returning from old Tarantia.

“They are probably just delayed. The weather is unreliable.” Tarelias voice was low. Alexios turned to her and nodded faintly.

“We continue as far as we can before the dawn sets.” He replied low and signalled to the other guards to mount up.

Just after they had crossed a small river they saw the first rowing birds in the sky, circling around an area behind a small knoll in a few hundred meters away. Alexios just briefly glanced at his men before he urged his horse forward. What he saw had sent a chill down his spine.

The scene displayed in front them after they had rounded the small knoll was chaotic. Bodies of horses, men and women were spread out all over the landscape. The smell of rotten flesh come tumbling over them and they could hear the howls from the preying birds in the sky. Alexios slowly glided down from his horse, not knowing if his legs would support him. Tears burned behind his eyelids when he slowly walked towards what had once been a carriage. He fell on his knees when he recognized it to be one of the two carriages transporting the council. He felt a hand on his shoulder, supporting him.

“By Crom, what happened here? Tarelia asked in disbelief. The only answer she got was silence as Alexios hug his head low against his chest. Still supporting Alexios, Tarelia turned to the rest of the guards.

“Scout the area!” she shouted. “Leave no one alive!” To Alexios she continued with a low voice, yet her words were hard. ”You must rise! This is not the time to morn them. Be strong for the sake of your men.” Alexios slowly rose and nodded to Tarelia. When the first scouting party returned with no findings, he had gained some of his self-control.  
Who caused this? He asked himself. A shout of disbelief distracted him from further dwelling into his dark thoughts.

“Stygians! It was Stygians who attacked!”

With haste all men dashed towards the source of the shout. On the soil lied three men, stygian to origin. One of them was still alive. Alexios sighed and knelt beside him.  
“I will ease your suffering, If you say whom did this” his voice harsh. The man tried to speak and Alexios leaned in closer to hear the almost inaudible words. His expression did not change when he slowly took out a knife and ended the life of the man.

“This changes things. The council members we know and love have all past to the afterlife. We have a new leader; the legacy will pass to Elyssa, daughter of Tharcian and Iωνία. She is down south in Stygia, serving under Imoteph; we must send word to her.” He looked up at the youngest of the men in his patrol. “Ride swift to Old Tarantia and seek her Aquilonian family out. Let them send Elyssa a message. Make haste!” The youngling nodded and turned his horse in one graceful move and sprinted away. Alexios then turned to the rest of the party. His once proud and tall figure seemed to have shrunk, his shoulders bent.

“Durvaltur, prepare a ceremony to honour our dead in this life and in the afterlife. Come on! Let us bury our dead.”


	2. Khemi Docks

Elyssa was supervising the packing of the horses and tried to ignore the merchants grin on his face when he measured the gold coins in his hand. Instead she looked down at her hands holding a part of a letter. The words were inconclusive like the author didn’t want to speak direct. She understood that someone close to her had passed into the great Halls of Crom. But why did the message come from her family in Poitan and not from Cimmeria where her father still dwelled? And there was an underlying tone in the letter. Conflicts would soon escalate.

Haste was required now and time was of the essence. Those of her clan that had stayed with her as Menfyt were making themselves ready for the long journey home. She had been granted 2 weeks of permission for her and her kinsmen by lady Treizi. I wonder if it would be enough, she sighed.

The look on Elyssas face was unsettling when she left Khemi in a hurry together with Calidius, Thorvin, Merulus and Pattia.


	3. Khopshef Province

The sand was soft under her feet as she walked over the dune. Her contact in Khemi had informed her that she would find Imoteph and his followers in Caravanserai, celebrating the day of the dead. Her journey north had taken longer than the two weeks she had been granted. When Lady Treizi had found her in Conarch tavern contemplating over a tankard of Ale, she had been reminded of what she had left down in Stygia. She had pushed those thoughts deep inside herself, with so little time to reflect over her former life. That period in her life was over, her loyalty and duty now lied elsewhere. It was with mixed feelings she had begun her travel south. She was still bound to Imoteph and her honour required her to solve those bonds before she could continue with her new life. She inhaled the warm dry stygian air and lifted her eyes. At the horizon she recognized the familiar outlines of Caravanserai.

Finlay, she thought. She mounted and rode slowly towards the oasis in front of the city. When she came nearer the she saw some well-known faces in the crowd outside the town’s gate. Of course, the Menfyt would be here to guard their Prophet. No time for second thoughts, she placed her heals in Nualas sides engaging her in to a controlled gallop.


	4. Caravanserai

She approached Imotephs tent with caution. She had her hood drawn deep in front of her face in case she would meet some of those familiar faces she saw earlier. Deep in the shadows of the tent she saw Imoteph in light conversation with two girls. Oh, the twins manage to travel to Stygia. By Crom, they are sturdier that I thought. She smiled to herself.

At Imotephs right side she spotted the new captain of the menfyt, Derellas. She walked towards him, and stopped first at the edge of the tent. She spoke with a demanding voice “Menfyt! I seek an audience with the prophet”

She walked out of the tent after the audience with determined strides. Never, had she thought that she would be greeted with this amount of arrogance and suspicion. She had come alone and entered the tent unarmed to show that she meant no threat. Imotephs only gratitude towards her was accusations of treason and desertion. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Derellas voice behind her.

“Might want to pick better words before you engage into a discussion with the Prophet. “  
She turned around in anger and found that Derellas smiled. She quickly looked down to hide her feelings. “Well, I thank you for your kind translation,” she said with a low voice.  
“Don't mention it. I'm sure it has been hard enough coming back here because of what happened. Treizi told me”.  
“Yes, it’s been hard and the decision was not easy,” she looked up trying to compose herself.  
Derellas nodded and sighed. “We Menfyt have to look out for each other regardless of anything. Let’s just hope your "agreement" won't be too bad”.  
“Since we were so many of us that left, it was the honourable thing to do,” she continues.  
“It was. I appreciate it as well. Go rest. I'm sure the Prophet will summon you soon”.  
“Thank you, once again. I will not forget it”. She held Derellas eyes hoping that he would understand.  
Derellas nods and smiles. “Take care”. With those words Derellas turned and walked back towards the crowd in front of Imotephs tent. She looked after him and didn’t pay so much attention to her surroundings. Her feelings were mixed and she bowed her head. Derellas had just reminded her of commemorate she had felt within the Menfyt guard.  
“May Crom be with you” she mumbled quietly.

The rustling sounds of moving horses and squeaking armour made her look up and she found herself in front of her former general Zackita. “It was an honour Elyssa, thank you for time served.”  
"Thank you, Zackita," she answered, her voice thick of feelings.

The companions of Imoteph were mounting and she heard a female shout “Sarii, we are leaving for Per Shet”. Imoteph together with two riders on both sides of him stopped briefly near her. Imoteph nodded to her and she returned the nod.  
“So we speak soon then....Elyssa from the north”  
“We will”


	5. Khemi

The boat hit the dock with a subdued sound and she jumped easily ashore. Khemi, she thought. The noise and odors overwhelmed her where she stood, familiar and yet unfamiliar. Ferron jumped ashore shortly after. He turned and shouted an order to one of the slave boys. In a low voice he spoke to her.  
“I will go and see to that the horses are shipped ashore alright. You never can trust these people.” She nodded and turned towards the dock side again.

How long it will take before Imoteph decides he will summon me, she asked herself. And will he be merciful? Probably not, best to find logging soon before the nightfall. The streets in Khemi are not safe for outlanders at night. She left Ferron behind and started to walk towards the Purple Carp Tavern.


	6. The Waiting

The stone warmed her as she sat leaning against a wall at one of the many rooftops in Khemi. She scraped her thigh when she moved the gravel in circles between her feet. She was out in the cold. Not even her former brothers and sisters in arms cared about her presents here with only two exceptions. She had been so innocent the first time she had sought an audience with Imoteph. So naive of her to think he would let her go, just because she asked him. When Calidius first suggested whey would join the Menfyt they never thought it would end like this. The conditions of her service had been altered during the way. She had been a rented sword. Doing what she had been told. Nothing more, nothing less. Once she had helped Ragana and Lady Treizi to seek out a young priest of Mitra in Per Chet. The priest had been found and brought back to Khemi. Elyssa had not asked what had happened to the young girl, which believe was so hated by the cult of Set. Even now she didn’t have any knowledge of the young girl’s fate. When they joined the Menfyt the deal was clear. As long as you stay you do as commanded, but you are free to leave at any time. There was never any discussion about a lifelong service and loyalty. Keep you Gods to yourself and you will be left alone.

From below she heard the beggars voices “Share your largesse, friend. Set wills it. May a thousand serpents feast upon misers!” She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face. After the incident at Purple Carp Tavern she had immediately send a letter to Calidius, explaining her situation and the need for him to travel down to Stygia. Calidius… brother in arms and advisor, she trusted him with all her heart. If Imoteph did anything to her, Calidius would claim his revenge in the name of their forefathers.

She opened her eyes and watched the lingering sun touching the water, slowly sinking below the horizon. It was time. She rose, pulled the hood down her face and jumped down to the path below. A few turns down the alley and she was out in the marketplace where she blended in with the crowed.

The Purple Carp Tavern was unusually empty. Elyssa walked up to the keeper and asked for a goblet of wine. With the goblet in one of her hands she walked further in the tavern. Leaning at the wall behind a corner she found Ferron. He glanced at her with a smile on his lips. She smiled back and reached out her hand at him, gesturing that they would go further in. “Come”. They took a seat at one of the many tables.

“Last night Lady Treizi and her fiancé Derellas spoke with me…” Ferron shrugged. “Aye?”  
“You remember Derellas? He saved me when I talked to the prophet…”  
This time Ferron nodded slowly “Aye...”  
Elyssa leaned forward and put a hand on Ferrons cheek, trying to emphasize her words. “He is quite protective of his woman… he will kill you...”  
“Well...He needs to stay on the line” Ferron chuckled a bit and avoided her gaze.  
“I heard that you had followed lady Treizi around.”  
Ferron grinned and looked up. “Of course...That’s my job I guess”.  
“I see....and the less I know about it the better... “She smiled while she softly let go of his cheek and withdrew her hand.  
“I guess she did not appreciate my joke...”  
” Joke??”  
Ferron grinned widely at her and took a small sip from his pocket flask. He seemed indeed very pleased with himself. “Aye...She was having her naked swims...I hid her clothes. She was nice enough to try hiding in a bush” He finished with a soft chuckle.  
“So that was why… “She could not help herself but grinning back at him “I never could imagine. That was the reason they approached me the other night.” Elyssa leaned back, watching Ferron while she shook her head in disbelief.  
Ferron rubbed his neck and looked at Elyssa still smiling. “So...Elly. How are ya?” He used her nickname trying to divert her attention to safer grounds.  
“As one could expect.” She smiled at his transparent attempt. “But I’m not letting you off the hook. Leave Treizi alone for a while.” She gave him a stern look. “At least until this is all over…”  
“I am sure Treizi doesn’t mind some company...” Ferron didn’t finish the sentence when he saw the look on Elyssas face. He simply grinned at her  
“It’s the honourable thing to do” Elyssa argued with an impatient tone in her voice.  
“Honourable? Not from me, eh?”  
“Derellas asked me.” She sighed, clearly beginning to lose her temper.  
Ferrons grin faded as he looked at her. “Alright, alright...If it’s that important to ya”  
“It is. You will not let this go, will you?”  
“I will put someone else to...look after Treizi” He smiled a weak smile at her.  
“As long as it’s not you” she stated. “I promised that much.”

They sat quiet for a while. Then Ferron could not keep himself from asking. “How about Imoteph?” His smile was worryingly and did not reach his eyes.  
“He has not summoned me yet...” Her voice drifted off.  
“ Aye...”He moved his hand on her knee and looked her in the eyes, trying to ease her fear “It will go just fine, Elly”  
“I’m not sure… I’m not sure at all... But for those I care about. I have to do it...”  
Ferron kept looking her, holding his hand on her knee. “Aye...He is sneaky, but...Fearghals have a truce with them now...Maybe you can use that? Say like you got Fearghals on behind ya...” He squeezed her knee.  
“They do? A truce? How did it happen?” Her eyes widened and she felt truly happy for him.  
“Oculus had tried to arrange peace for some time now...Sadly he never found out that it happened.”  
“What do you mean?” Her smile faded and was replaced with concern. She had only met the Triath a few times, but he had made a great impression on her. With his kind, warm nature and gentle approach to all life.  
“Oh...Ya don't know? Oculus is dead.” Ferron shrugged and glanced at Elyssa. He did not show any signs of grief.  
“No, I did not know. It’s a grave day for us Cimmerians.”  
“Aye...”, was Ferrons only answer before he took a sip from his pocket flask. Elyssa placed a hand over Ferrons hand on her knee, trying to give him some comfort.  
“I am sorry for you. He was a great man.” Ferron glanced shortly at her “Aye...” He shrugged and removed his hand from her knee leaning back at the wall. “Yeah... We need to concentrate on different things now. Like getting ya out of here alive”  
“It is in the hands of Crom” she replied while she eyed Ferron. His silence gave her more answers than he was aware of. He was morning his dead chieftain and it would take a long time before he would admit it.  
To change subject she asked “Would the Fearghals stand by my side in a conflict like this? Would that not risk the truce?”  
“Maybe…”  
“I will not risk anything for the Fearghals. Not deliberately.”  
Ferron grinned a bit. “I will risk anything for ya, Elly.” His words stroke her right in her stomach. Why does he do this to me? Her cheeks turned slightly pink and she felt an adrenaline rush through her veins. Ferrons grin grew wider as he noticed her blushing. She looked away embarrassed that she showed her feelings so openly. Ferron looked at her smiling and moved his hand on her chin and tried to move her face towards him. “Ya still difficult about us, eh?”  
Elyssa did not meet his gaze. “I’m not used to this... “Her thoughts were in a state of turmoil. There can’t come anything good out of this... Why does he persist?  
With a swift move Ferron placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly, looking her in the eyes, smiling warmly. “Aye? Maybe you should give it a go, eh?” Not knowing what to reply she remained silent.

The sound of light footsteps and a discreet cough announced the presence of a third person. The dim light showed only a slight build person, hooded. Elyssa turned towards the noise with a relived expression on her face. Ferron rose slowly and took the hand from Elyssas cheek. He looked at the hooded figure and greeted her as an old friend. “Teleia”  
Teleia pulled back her hood nodded at Ferron “Ferron. And this is Elyssa, right?  
Elyssa nodded in reply. “We met at your wedding.”  
“Yes, we did”  
“Is all well?” Elyssa asked. She was surprised to see her in Khemi in such a short time after the wedding. What would make Teleia to leave Helshad behind?  
“Yes thank you, and how about yourself?” Teleia looked at them both, smiling slightly.  
“Teleia is a diplomat of Fearghals.” Ferron explained. He leaned against the wall in the corner of the alcove.  
Teleia nodded. “Yes...Oculus did want me to meet with you.”  
“Come and sit with us, Teleia” Elyssa gestured at the empty spot beside her.  
Teleia took a seat beside Elyssa. “Well, I will get to business first, so we can get it over and done with yes? She spoke with haste, like she did not have much time to spend on pleasant small talk.  
Elyssa nodded slightly on her guard. “So, Oculus wanted you to see me?”  
“Yes, regarding a peace treaty with your people. As our friends see...I think it would be in both our interests, don’t you think so? She finished the sentence in a hurry with a large smile.  
An alliance… To be considered friends with one of the larger tribes in Cimmeria. With the state her clan was in, this was good news. A gleam of curiosity swept over her features. “The Fearghals has shown me only friendship and respect. I would be most honored to consider you allied”  
“Aye, I agree. They would make great allies.” Ferron stated with an inscrutable gleam in his eyes.  
Teleia smiled brightly. “I bet they would”  
“We are peaceful people, seeking knowledge and valor. There dwells more than one decent warrior among us.”  
“Noble causes both, I think our people will get along well”  
“I think so as well.” Elyssa smiled.  
“Well then, business concluded wouldn’t you say?”  
“I have to be honest… I will bring some trouble.” Elyssa quickly informed Teleia about the reasons she stayed in Khemi and all her connections with the Menfyt and the cult of SetMosis.  
Teleia taped her chin pondering. “This might pose a slight problem...But then again... Perhaps not” She smiled against Elyssa.  
“But I have friends here in the Menfyt. Lady Treizi and Derellas, the Captain of the Menfyt”  
Ferron chuckled a bit from his corner and Elyssa looked up at him and lifted one eyebrow. He cleared his throat hiding his face under his hood to stay clear of her gaze. Teleia smiled slightly at the exchange between the both.  
“For this alliance to be strong, I needed you to know my position here.” Elyssa folded her arms around her legs looking at Teleia. “No hidden agendas.” Teleia nodded in reply. “But I promise that we will aid you in time of need.”  
“I’ll hold on to that promise, and will deliver it to our leader”  
Elyssa held out her hand. “Agreed?” Teleia meet Elyssas eyes at the same time she took Elyssas hand in hers and shook it. “Agreed!” was her pleased reply.  
“Thank you, if you will excuse me, yes? I have some business to take care of.”  
Ferron smiled and thanked Teleia. “Be safe, Teleia”  
“Twilight guide you, and be safe.” Teleia smiled at them both and diapered in the dim light of the tavern.

“Now you got at least something to tell Imoteph...”  
Elyssa looked up at Ferron. “That solved a large bit f my problems.”  
He shifted the weight from one leg to the other, rubbed his left shoulder for while before he took a sip from his pocket flask. “Aye” He smiled genuinely towards her.  
She rose slowly and walked up to him. “Thanks” She held his gaze and he shrugged, not really knowing what to answer her.  
“I will see you soon.”  
“Aye, Elly” He nodded at her.“Ya be safe now, Elly”  
“You too... “  
She walks past him, giving him a final short gaze over her shoulder. Ferron stood still looking after her leaving.


	7. Purple Carp Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC: The following narrative is based on ingame RP. And a quite unplanned one ^^. *curses all SetMosian spies*

Some hours later

The light was sparse and took some time to adjust to from the bright light outside. The walls were covered with dark paint, one once could have imagined for the bright crimson read as the name of the tavern suggested. She peered around looking for familiar faces but found none. A feeling of relived filled her body and she nodded towards one of the more private alcoves. Ferron followed her as she seated herself on the floor beside one of the low tables. They began to talk and soon the surroundings of the tavern diapered as they lost themselves in their conversation.

The sounds from heavy steps and rustling armor abruptly silenced the two. Elyssa and Ferron silently saw the room get filed with Imotephs trusted Menfyts and dark dressed followers. Lady Treizi and Derellas, the captain of the Menfyt was among them.  
“Elyssa, I'm afraid you are going nowhere!” A fully clad figure with a mask spited out the words.  
Derellas sighed a bit annoyed ”Yes thank you Hathis, we'll handle it from here.”  
Ferron rose up slowly, glances at Elyssa while she rose as well.  
“Can someone care to explain to me?” Treizi demanded.  
“Elyssa returned to the Prophet during the Festival. She tried to get the vows of the blood oath undone, but couldn't quite get out of her words. So I helped her, in return the Prophet wishes to make a new "agreement" with her,” Derellas explained.  
Treizi listened and nodded.  
Hathis eyes sets ablaze with zeal. “And his will for her betrayal was to remain here until Set had granted him his will of her fate.”  
Derellas continued. “On the request that she'd stay in Khemi until summoned and now Hathis here claims she's trying to escape.”  
Ferron kept his head low, looking to the ground.  
“Is this true, Elyssa?” Derellas asked.  
“I am not sure what you mean with escape... I never...” Elyssa was taken aback by the accusation.

Hathis addressed the hooded man “You!” he says in an imperative tone, “turn around and lower your hood.”  
Ferron turned around and looked at them, grinning lightly. Treizi backed when she recognizes Ferron.  
Derellas blinked “Treizi?”  
Do not mock me with your lies,” Hathis said.  
Ferron Nodded at Treizi, smiling a bit before he turns towards Hathis “Keep your tongue around Chieftain” he said with a harsh voice.  
“I don’t have to lie...”Elyssa smiles at Hathis.  
“You and this outlander conspired for Elyssa's leave from Stygia,” Hathis continued.  
“No. I think what you heard was out of its context..” Elyssa answered with a patient tone.

"That man insulted me and the prophet while I was up in Conarc to speak with Elyssa,” Treizi pointed at Ferron.  
“ No?” Ferron answered lazy.  
At Trezis words Assan immediately grabed his bow and pointed it towards Ferron.  
“Lower you weapon Assan!!!” Treizi shouted.  
“Who's that man?” Assan demanded to know.  
“A friend to Elyssa...now put that bow away,” Treizi answered.  
“He is a fellow comrade that I meet here. We are just talking, sharing some ale” Elyssa said.  
“So tell me what is his name?” said Assan  
Treizi turns to Ferron, “Maybe he has courage enough to speak out his name himself?”  
Elyssa shruged and looked at Ferron.  
“Seems to take a long time,” Assan continued.  
“Norref is the name,” Ferron said.  
Derellas eyeed Ferron and Elyssa for a moment, and then looked at Hathis.  
“I didn't asked you,” Assan made a gesture to Ferron.  
“Try to behave,” Ferron replied.  
Hathis gave Ferron a blazing look of hatred. “You speak lies; tell us your real name.”  
“Norref is the name.”  
Assan aimed his crossbow at Ferron, “Try to behave?”  
“Are ya deaf or something?” Ferron replied with a smirk. “Ya, behave...We haven’t done anything wrong here.”  
“He tells the truth, I heard that name ...I meet him once at Serpents head,” Treizi said with a sigh.  
Ferron nodded at Treizi.  
“You are a feeble liar my outlandish friend,” Hathis blurted out.  
Derellas rubed his temple and frowned for a moment.  
“He said that name to me then, I recognize him...put away that bow Assan!!” Treizi said, her tone harsh.  
“Do as she says, Assan. We ain't here to start a goddamn fight over something we don't even know for sure,” Derellas moved in the line between Assan and Elyssa.

Hathis eyeed Elyssa suspiciously. “You will be contained and watched. At the slightest hint of departure I will be there, with daggers... In your back,” Hathis eyes were filled with fanatic rage.  
“Just drop it damnit Hathis. You've been on her back since the moment you saw her,” Derellas maid a gesture at Elyssa. “I'm starting to think your rage is clouding your judgment. Now back off!”  
“Assan.... “ Treizis voice were cold “....put away that bow”  
Elyssas eyes turned to Treizis, “I never thought it would get this much out of hand...”  
Hathis calmed down a bit as he turned to Derellas, “Very well,” and takes a few steps back.  
Treizi looked at Elyssa and then to Ferron.  
“If they did something wrong we'll find out the proper way, not dagger throwing,” Derellas said.  
“I would never harm her before the Prophet would see her, or in case of her escape,” Hathis counter attacked.  
“So far Elyssa here has been more honorable then some of the Stygians I saw, cut her some slack,” Derellas stated.  
Hathis turned to Assan and made hasty gestures with his fingers.

“I came back as I promised, Lady Treizi. I kept my word to you,” Elyssas voice was almost pleading.  
“Yes...you did, but I had to come and search for you...I did not hear from you. I Left Conarc in anger,” Treizi finished.  
Elyssa looked down, “That part is true.. And I regret it…. I should have returned earlier”  
Ferron glanced at Treizi. With obvious anger Hathis continued to make signs to Assan, pointing to Elyssa. Assan made some simple signs in return.  
“I also had to save her from a painfull discussion with the Prophet. If I didn't intervene, things would've been allot different I think,“ said Derellas  
“I am really thankful for your part in this Derellas,” Elyssa looked Derellas in his eyes and smiled faintly.  
“So...you told the prophet that you will stay here until he summons you?” Treizi asked with a tiered voice.  
“You are somewhat of a "diplomat" Derellas, but do not forget that the will of Set -will- be done,” Hathis spat out the words.  
Derellas smiled faintly, “I’m not a Captain for nothing, Hathis.”  
“Then Elyssa, I hope he finds you here the day he wishes to speak to you,” Treizi declared.  
“Sets will be done when it’s obvious it has to be done. This isn't obvious now, so,” Derellas looked at Hathis his eyes cold.  
“I will stay...” Elyssas voice was low and tiered.  
“Good, then it’s solved, I trust her,”  
Elyssa nodded, “ I am thankful, Lady Treizi.”  
“You all heard me, its solved, she will remain here and I trust that she does,” Treizi turned around when she spoke, addressed the whole tavern.

“You may trust her; however it is my job not to.” Hathis clenches his right fist in restrained fury. “The Prophet shall here of this,” Hathis voice were filled with staggering resolve.  
“You sure you'd want to tell the Prophet about how you dragged his two officers to a pointless and possibly dangerous argument?” Derellas asked with curiosity in his voice.  
“Hear about what Hathis?” Treizi asked.  
“That is for me to decide,” Hathis answered, avoiding Treizis gaze.  
Elyssa stood still and listening to the argument.  
Derellas smiled faintly,” I'm sure.”“Think we're done here, General”  
“I hope I’m not to be disappointed again Elyssa?” Treizi said.  
“I will not disappoint you..” Elyssa smiled and looked Treizi in the eyes.  
Treizi nodded and peered at Ferron. Ferron returned her nods and smiled. Derellas followed Treizi's gaze for a moment.  
There...all set, let’s leave them," Treizi said.  
"Very well then. I will see you again," Hathis muttered.

Ferron waved at Hathis while they watch Treizi and her escort leave. Ferron glanced at Elyssa, waited until he was sure that the unwelcomed party had left the tavern, until he spoke. “We must be more careful of what we speak of here.” Elyssa only nodded in reply.


	8. Summoned (Khemi) Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC: The following narrative is based on in-game RP. Some part of it is taken from my memory, some other part is maid up since Elyssa did not hear or see everything IC (O.o). It turned out to be quite long, so I will post it in parts. Enjoy!

One week later

The sun was setting and the temperature slowly decreased from the peaks it had been during the day. Elyssa stood by the docks, a warm breeze in her hair and she didn’t really pay attention to what Ferron and a young lad quarrelled about. She only half observed the lads poor cloths and smelly appearance. Ferron raised his voice saying something about someone was trying to steal from him. Her attention flickered elsewhere, her gaze drawn towards the crowd at the far end of the square. She felt forced to move against it, almost like she was compelled.  
“I have to do this” she mumbled. “I have to go.”  
Ferron looked surprised after her and frowned when he saw the direction in which she was headed. “I curse that bloody prophet of theirs” he said with clutched teeth.

Elyssa stopped a few meters from Imoteph and his followers. “Come with me, Elyssa” was Imotephs only comment. He started walking towards the Crimson Carp Tavern. Elyssa followed escorted by the Menfyt.

Inside the Tavern, Imoteph waved his hand at the floor next to him. “Please sit, Elyssa”  
She abided him and Imoteph made a small nod toward Derellas. Treizi and Derellas took positions at the stairs, effectively shutting off all traffic in and out of the little alcove Elyssa and Imoteph had placed them selves in.  
“So…My young one. You wanted to speak to me?”  
Elyssa took her time to find the right words. “I served under your command for a few years. I patrolled your borders and upheld your laws. It was an honor to serve as one f your Menfyt. But the circumstances around me have now changed. I have lost several of my clansmen and my clan is suffering. I as next in line of chieftain have to take care of my clan”  
Imoteph sat silent and studied her face when she spoke.  
“Sometime destiny makes you choose another path… It’s my time to take care of my people like they took care of me when I was young.” Elyssa explained.  
“Aha” Imoteph answered, “And how does this feel? This your responsibility?”  
“Yes it is my responsibility. Like it was my father’s before me… Before he was killed” she whispers.  
Imoteph slowly nodded at her words with a blank expression.  
“My honor demands it… I can’t abandon my people… I would disgrace me and my family” Elyssa continues.  
“And what do you want from me?”

A tall blond man came slowly walking from the stairs. He has a tankard in his hand and only just stopped before the two Menfyt. Derellas looked at the man and nodded at him, “Hey Ale.”  
“Greetings Ale”, Treizi said. “The prophet is talking to Elyssa.”  
“Why? Why would he great a traitor like her? Aleterus looked from Treizi to Derellas.  
Derellas roses an eyebrow and smirked before he answered. “She wanted to meet the Prophet, that’s about all I know.”  
“She left us, what else is here to talk about? “ Aleterus voice was inpatient.  
“Yes I know....she wants to explain why she left us” Treizi explained.  
“Didn’t the prophet spoke to her during the festival?”  
“Oh, right. No the Prophet wanted to speak with her in private, not during the festival.” Derellas stated with a shrug.  
“There were still some unfinished things” Treizi added in a plain tone. “Like the blood oath” she looked down in her hand at her own scar.  
Derellas looked at Treizi and smiled faintly “Don't worry about it Ale. If Set thinks she's valuable to him he won't let her go easily... If not, she'll be set free just like that.”  
“Bah, the Prophet shouldn't set her free at all.” Aleterus words were harsh.  
Derellas shrugged lightly when he looked at Aleterus back as he walked away towards the bar. “Ultimately its Sets choice."

“I swore a blood oath to you. I wish to be released from it… Me and my fellow kinsmen.” Elyssas voice was steady and did not reveal the turmoil she felt inside.  
Imoteph looked at her for a moment before he spoke. “And how will I know you won’t turn on me? That you do not ally with other clans and attacks me or my people?”  
“You want reassurance. I understand”  
“Set does yes”  
“No one ever knows what is going to happen... But I have my honor. And by coming here I wanted to show you my good intentions.”  
Imoteph smiled at her, “And your honor says what?”  
“You have to finish what you have started.”  
“Yes I can see your good intentions Elyssa, very good and very brave. However, I have been around. I have had close friends showing good intentions to me and then tried to stab me in the back”  
Elyssa nodded slowly and frowned “Then we have to let Set choose”.  
“Set always does, Elyssa”  
Elyssa looked up the stairs and inhaled deeply, she had to play along. Just for the safekeeping of her clan and those he loved and cared for. She could only hope that the letter to Calidius had reached him. Her cousin would know what to do the moment he read it.  
“So what do you suggest? What is your offer? You wish me to release you so that you can aid my enemies? A bad deal for me Elyssa. Release you so your clan and people can leave in peace? I can do that.”  
“My clan is not your enemies...”  
“Release you so that you might aid me up north? A good deal.”  
“Cimmeria is at a state of decay… tribes comes and goes. Treaty’s are being closed and resolved... I am not sure who your enemies are up north” Elyssa added with a irritated tone in her voice. She looked at Imoteph with distrust showing in her eyes.


	9. Summoned (Khemi) Part II

Imoteph shouts “General!”  
Derellas pulled out a silver dagger and looked at it, he then looked up at Treizi with a warmth in his eyes. “Oi love, that’s your cue.”  
Treizi smiled faintly at him and headed for the inner alcove. She stopped just before Imoteph.  
“Yes Milord”  
“Elyssa wishes to be released from Sets shadow. She wishes to aid her clan and people as a free woman but cannot make promises her clan will not ally with our enemies up north. What do you say of this?” Imoteph looked at Treizi with disinterest. He waved her to come a bit closer.  
“Maybe we need to talk about who your enemies are.... “Elyssa was trying to make her voice heard but the other two ignored her bluntly.  
Treizi let her eyes wander from Imoteph to Elyssa, not sure how to phrase her words. Either way, her loyalty towards Imoteph weighed more. She met Elyssas eyes for a brief moment and continued.” If she is a friend to us then her clan will have all the other northern clans as enemies. And I do not think she wants that to happen?...am I right?” She looked back at Elyssa.  
“We need to survive.” The frown between Elyssas eyes deepened. She avoided Treizis eyes. “But if I’m correct, we have one common allied up north.”  
“Ha-ha” Imoteph laughed hearty. “Fearghals? Allies?”  
The moment Imoteph laughed Elyssa realized that the alliance she had hoped to be able to put up as a shield between the two had nothing. She had nothing left to barge with. She needed to quickly to turn away the focus from the Alliance to something else. “Allied in trades… During the Cimmerian winter you are depended of trade”  
“That’s the clan that houses Helshad and Caspian if I’m not wrong ...” Treizi smiled faintly.  
“I want a guarantee of some kind.” Imoteph turned to Elyssa and gazed her where she sat. His eyes were cold and left no space for objections. Elyssa meet his eyes and shivered inside.  
“Can I return to my post, prophet?” Treizi asked.  
“Yes Treizi.” Imoteph did not look up.  
“What kind of guaranties do you want? “Her eyes are suddenly blank.  
“I release your people but not you. Until I have seen more of your clan and how you behave and act. You are their leader, you must be loyal to them. To care for them.”  
Elyssa looked confused, “I’m free to leave?”  
“Don’t you understand? I will release your people from the eyes of Set but not YOU Elyssa.”  
Elyssa looked at him with even more confusion in her eyes. “I don’t think I understand.”  
“I will release EVERYBODY except you. At first.”  
Elyssa nodded still looking a bit bewildered, “My question still remains. Can I leave for Cimmeria and dwell there in peace?”

Derellas looked up when he heard light footsteps near him. Shiva came walking from the entrance. His gaze moved beyond her slight figure to a man leaning against the wall not far from him. The man had a bored expression and played with something Derellas couldn’t see. Derellas was certain he hadn’t been there one minute ago.  
“Yes?” Treizi question was aimed for the newcomer.  
“You are aware of that Lady Elyssa and her clan is under the protection of the clan Fearghal? And with that said I hope you will honor the truce you have sealed with the Fearghals. And treat lady Elyssa with the respect and honour she deserves.” The man never looked up when he spoke.  
Derellas blinked and mumbled towards Treizi, “Clan Fearghals protection?”  
Treizi only blinked in reply. “I guess she is allied to them”  
“Should we..? “ As Derellas asked and turned his head gesturing at the Prophet.  
“No...We save that information to later” Treizi answered.  
“Okay.”

Shiva walked down the stairs with grace. She stopped a brief moment to study Elyssa before she looked into Imotephs eyes.  
“Shiva, my love. Come sit” Imoteph offered his hand to her. Shiva took his hand and smiled lovingly at him. Imoteph leaned forward and he kissed Shiva passionately.  
“I shall ease your dreams Elyssa. But I will only release your people NOT you, for now.”  
Shiva nodded at Elyssa and smiled pleasantly.  
“Until I know you will not turn against us. This is fair and I am kind.” Imoteph looked Shiva in her eyes and smiled. Elyssa looked in front of her, trying to grasp what Imoteph just had explained to her. What it would mean to the people she loved and care for in the long run. Her hopes, the small tiny hopes she had nourished inside her heart was dissolving into pieces with Imotephs words.  
“No? “ Imoteph turned towards Elyssa and she understood that he had waited for her to reply. Even rejoice in his kindness. She made the mistake to look up into Imotephs eyes. All her feelings of defiance slowly decayed. She realized her body was earning to please the man that was in front of her. She could only mumble an answer.  
“I don’t know....Yes….yes its fair... I think....  
“Good! Then you shall dream of Him every now and then and your people shall not. I will visit you....in your dreams and see how you grow” He smiled pleasantly at Elyssa.


	10. Summoned (Khemi) Part III

Treizi looked at the man leaning against the wall. He was quiet now, but she had a gnawing feeling she had seen him before. Derellas followed her gaze. She leaned closer to Derellas and whispered a few words. Derellas mumbled a bit in reply. “Mmh...” He peered at the leaning figure for a moment before looking back at Treizi with a question in his eyes.  
“Maybe we are to inform the prophet of his words....” Treizis voice trailed off.  
Derellas nodded. “I don't think we should wait on this, no... Want to tell him or shall I?”  
“Go and inform him ...but not so Elyssa hears it” Treizi answered.  
Derellas just nodded slowly in reply.

“My lord...”  
“Yes Derellas?” Imoteph looked up at the captain with a question in his eyes.  
“I have some... “*He looked at Elyssa for a brief moment before he continued.” Information… Could I talk to you in private for a moment?” Elyssa looked pale and she seemed to have some difficulty to focus her gaze. Small sweet drops were forming on her forehead. She looked paler for each moment.  
“One moment Derellas” Imoteph holds up one hand to the meaning of his words. “Elyssa” he continues, “Then we have a deal”  
“Wait…” Derellas shuts up as the Prophet talked.  
“You may leave in peace for now”  
Elyssa only manage to nod slowly in reply.  
“Set bless you and visit you soon” Imoteph winked to Elyssa like whey shared a private joke.  
Elyssa tried to get up but failed, her surroundings seamed to almost blur and she couldn’t keep her balance. The shape of the walls warped themselves together and began to twine. Imoteph smiled when he saw her struggle” I think she needs help, Derellas”

“Calidius?” Treizis voice was full of disbelief. Facing her in the small space between the stairs to the bar and the hallway stood one of her former Menfyt and kinsmen to Elyssa.  
Calidius spoke with a demanding voice. “I need to pass.” His attitude showed neither respect nor remembrance of her former command over him.  
“I can’t let you pass” stated Treizi. “The prophet is in a meeting with Elyssa and wish to be left alone. She will come when they are ready”  
“They are ready now. I demand to see her!”  
“You see her from here ...that’s close enough” Treizi moved in the way of Calidius.  
“No, you will let me pass. Or I just walk down there right now. My orders are to protect her. “  
“You wait, they are soon done. She is in no danger here as long as you listen and do as we wish”  
“I want to see that with my own eyes, not told by a Menfyt. You know what I mean.” Calidius finished the sentence with a smirk on his lips.  
“Then if you think it’s going to make things better for her, you have to go through me.” Treizi answered heatedly, his comment had struck a nerve in her.  
“I won’t leave without her” he tried to step forward and go passed Treizi, but she blocked him effectively. He desperately shouted “Elyssa are you all right!?”

“Maybe you'd first like to know something about Elyssa and her clans folk, sir. Before I carry out your request... “Derellas looked at Elyssa again noticed her paleness and her uneasiness.  
“I do yes Derellas.” Imoteph answered. “Speak freely”  
“Has she mentioned her and her clan’s folk are under the protection of the Fearghals?”  
“What? No! She has not” Imoteph looked at Elyssa and his eyes narrowed. ”You try to betray me???”  
“Unless this has been some elaborate rumor started by the man over there... “Derellas turned and gestured at the figure leaning against the wall by the stairs.  
“You come to me and lies, Elyssa?” Imotephs gaze on her was unbearable. She felt herself disappear in a dark hole of nothingness. Slowly her limbs grew heavy and she fell to her side and remained motionless.  
“That man over there approached us and wanted to remind us that Elyssa and her clan’s folk are under the protection of the Fearghals, and that they expect us to respect the truce.” Derellas looked at Elyssas motionless body resting on the floor. “Is...She all right?”  
Over by the stairs Calidius shouted with a streak of anxiety in his voice.” Elyssa!?”

Imoteph rose slowly, ignoring Elyssa beside him on the floor. He was solely focusing on the intruder by the stairs.  
“Elyssa!?” With a swift move Calidius manage to squish himself in the narrow space between the wall and the guards and continued down the stairs, heading for Elyssa.

Treizi shouted angrily. “Stay!!” Her eyes were blank as she drew both her swords and leaped down the stairs, trying to move in the way of Calidius.  
With a quick assess of the situation before him Imoteph grabbed Elyssas collar and pulled her up on her knees. She hanged with her head and her body was only supported upright by Imotephs grip. He would use Elyssa as leverage if something went wrong.  
“All right!” Ferron moved quickly down the stairs and took aims towards Imoteph.  
Calidius quickly placed himself in a close distance of Imoteph and Elyssa. Treizi moved in and blocked his direct path to the two, but he did not care. He would easily slash her aside if it would come to that. In the corner of his eye he saw Ferron taking position beside him. With a commanding voice he shouted. “NOW you listen to me. I’m here to pick up Elyssa.”  
The low music from the closest alcove ended with a sound of a string breaking. Footsteps echoing in the tavern announced that people round them had noticed the little squirm and was leaving in haste. Derellas walked back a few steps to grab his bow. He turned and aimed at Calidius. “Stand down or I'll open fire!”

“Elyssa is safe.” Imotephs voice was almost bemused.  
“She’s clearly not, since she isn’t responding.” Calidius returned.  
“You have nothing to gain by threaten us” Derellas frowned “Stand your weapons down and no one gets hurt.”  
Ferron peered at Imoteph, shifting his aim to Treizi.  
Imoteph shouts “Stand down infidels! Back away! NOW!”  
“We aren’t here to start another damn war! Elyssa came at her own free will, if you didn't barge in we could've taken care of her and she would've been on her merry way! “Derellas spoke irritably, his gaze moving from Ferron to Calidius. “Now! Stand down!”  
Ferron lowers the aim slowly from Treizi and grunts.  
“She came here in the good will of our clans and you have clearly abused her good will” Calidius looked at Imoteph with an accusation in his eyes.  
“I have not!” Imotephs spat out the words like it was beneath him to even think those thoughts.  
“You have, since I’m not even sure she’s alive.” It was with anger and sorrow Calidius looked at the lifeless figure at Imotephs feet. He sought desperately for a life sign, had she already slipped away?  
“How dare you! Stand your goddamn weapon down, now!” Derellas spoke heatedly and moved his aim to Calidius.  
"She merely fainted, my presence was too mighty for her!" Imoteph returned.  
Elyssa stirred and began slowly to slide towards the floor. Imoteph bent down and tried to hold her upright. He leaned her against him and conjured forth a dagger to press at her throat.


	11. Summoned (Khemi) Part IV

“I will ****ing rip the throats of everybody here if she is not alive!” Ferron said in a tone that left no room for debate.  
Imoteph looked up from Elyssa and shouted “She is alive!”  
“There is nothing wrong that we can't fix, we are here for the good of both our people.” Derellas argued visibly annoyed by the situation.  
Shiva studied Elyssa. Maybe she was wondering why this infidel to a woman was so important to the two noisy men.  
“Then give us Elyssa and we will talk this over!” Calidius demanded persistently.  
“Now! I won't ask again. Stand down.” Derellas shouted heatedly.  
Gazed at both Calidius and Derellas and then back to Elyssa, Ferron putted the aim down with a sigh. They had come to a stalemate.  
“Now, your arrows will not slow me down peasant.” Calidius returned, his voice thick with emotions. His moved a step closer to Imoteph and Elyssa to show that he would not bow down.  
“I will let her blood bless this floor if you do not stand down!” Imoteph shouted impatient.  
“No, but we will.” Derellas answered. “Your friend is smart enough to listen to reason.” He motioned to Ferron at Calidius side.

Ferron slowly moved the bow on his back while eyeing Derellas for any sudden actions. He took a few leaves from a small pouch and started to chew them while eyeing Elyssa and then Imoteph. He chewed the leaves slowly.  
“Are you willing to sacrifice your girl for your own selfish goddamn pride?” Derellas asked with skepticism. He kept his arrow aimed at Calidius' chest.  
“It’s not my pride you foolish man. Ill rather lose my life then have her taken” Calidius said defiantly as he boldly looked Derellas in his eyes. His look left no room for misinterpretations. “So let her go or ill cut down all of you before you have me dead.”

Imoteph said in a low voice to Shiva. “My love, move behind me...” The pregnant woman moved behind him with grace. “Calidius...listen”  
Derellas looked at Ferron and raised his eyebrows. “Is he your friend? We’re trying to respect our truce but he's making it -damn- hard.” Ferron glanced at Derellas with lazy eyes, chewing the leaves slowly. He ignored the question in total.  
Imoteph pulled his dagger a bit harder to Elyssas throat, showing his intent to sacrifice her if necessary. Elyssas head fell backwards and rested at Imotephs thigh.  
Calidius looked at Ferron and gave him a hint to aim at Imotephs head. A light clad woman walked in the small alcove behind Calidius, she immediately drew her daggers when she saw the stand down. Treizi motioned her to take position beside Derellas. “Seichan, cover the exit” she said shortly.

“If I wanted her dead, she would have been” Imoteph said mockingly.  
Ferron moved his hands to the hilts of his weapons. “I am ready to die here.” He had his eyes locked at Elyssas motionless body when he spoke.  
“I was to release you...weaklings from Sets gaze...But now...what is this?” Imoteph asked looking from Calidius to Ferron. Blood was slowly dripping from the blade he had pressed at Elyssas throat. Luckily she seemed totally unaware of her situation and lay in a pile of limbs at Imotephs feet.  
“Then let me speak to her and know she’s ok” Calidius pleaded.  
“But are you ready to kill Elyssa?” Derellas first looked at Ferron and then Calidius, trying to stress the seriousness in the situation.  
Ferron spited the leaves to the ground, kept his hands on the hilts of his weapons and looked at the group of people. “Aye... Let us check her then...”  
“She is weak, my presence is to mighty for her! She has fainted...she will be alright, IF you back away!” Imoteph demanded instant obedience. He was beginning to get tired of these infidels taking up his time.  
Seichan eyes switched from one man to another, licking her upper lip with excitement.

Calidius addressed Imoteph directly. “Imoteph, tell your men to stand down and you, I, Elyssa and Treizi will solve this.”  
“We won't back away.” Ferron stated in his usual stoic manner.  
Shiva looked calm at the situation from behind Imotephs back.  
“You are in no position to make demands. Lower your weapons and we'll do the same. We don't want Elyssa dead, you don't want it either. There is no need for you to have your weapons aimed at us.” Derellas voice grew edgy.  
Ferron shrugged, keeping his hands lazily at his weapons hilts. He glanced around. The number of new people coming into the tavern worried him. They were soon to be outnumbered by the believers of this Stygian abomination.

“Now, are you going to stand down or just make this situation even worse?” Derellas frowned.  
Imoteph shouted “My men will keep on coming...you will ALL be my slaves! Hahaahahaha”  
Ferron peered at Imoteph and shrugged. “Really now?”  
“Seems we arrived at a stalemate, M'lord. This stubborn man wishes to endanger Elyssas life.” Derellas gestured at Calidius and looked at Imoteph for guidance. In his way he laid it up on the prophet to decide how proceed. He kept his eyes on the prophet awaiting orders. Imoteph gazed Calidius for a while before he came to a conclusion. He bowed down and spoke to Elyssa, his gentle words soothing her. “Elyssa...”

Carefully Derellas lowered his bow, showing to all that he truly wanted to end the standoff.  
“Wake up...” From a distant a soft voice came and whirled around Elyssa in the warm darkness urging her to regain conscious. She felt her arms being lifted and her body moved without her own effort. Shapes appeared in the corner of her vision. The voice was kind and soft and besotted her.  
“See, that wasn't so hard now, was it. Menfyt, stand down.” Derellas looked around him, gazing every Menfyt who might take matters in their own hands.  
Ferron kept his hands on the hilts of his weapons. “I hope she is alright... I would really hate to throw away the truce.”  
“We're here on good intentions only, no need to threaten our guests now.” Stated Derellas, eyeing Ferrons grip on his weapons. His eyes moved on to Lyon and he frowned. “Lyon! Put your weapons away.”  
Lyon obeyed Derellas demand reluctantly. “Yes sir.”  
Derellas looked at Seichan. “Stand down”  
Seeing the tension relaxing Seichan frowned and putted her daggers away. “No fun”, she mumbled.  
“Elyssa do you hear me?” Calidius voice was worried.  
Elyssa slowly opened her eyes trying to focus on the voice, demanding her to obedience. Her eyes were unfocused like a blind person, seeing, yet not really seeing.  
“Elyssa...wake up now“ Soft, so ever tenderly Imoteph patted her cheek.

Seeing Imotephs gentle touch on Elyssas cheek maid Ferrons inside revolt. Restrained from being able to rush forward and dragging Elyssa to safety he could only watch how the so called “Prophet” caressed her in front of him. He spitted on the floor.  
“Maybe she wants to stay here... With Me” The look in Imotephs eyes were smug when he looked up at Calidius. Calidius returned the look with anger in his eyes.  
“Maybe the truce is over.” Ferron whispered to himself.  
“Elyssa” Imoteph whispered closely to her ear and she moved restlessly. Seeing the intimate scene Ferron readied him and took a more firm grip on the hilts of his daggers.  
“Now, Elyssa would never stay here!” Calidius almost shouted.  
“I will not release you.” Imoteph whispered. Elyssa stirred and turned her head towards the low voice. Her eyes are opened but still not seeing. She mumbled “Yes....”  
“Either Elyssa leave tonight or the truce is over. Your choice!” Ferron stated.  
From the other side of the narrow alcove Calidius shouted angrily.” Whatever witchcraft you have put on her end it NOW.”  
“Will you stay here? Is this your wish?” Imoteph smiled widely while he spoke. “Stay….I am your friend”  
“I have seen some fancy mind tricks...” Ferron glanced at Treizi. “She either goes with us now or the truce is over.”  
“Stay... I m not... sure.....” Elyssa fought to find the right words. A part of her screamed in agony, just wanting to lash out in rage. The other part sought to do as the voice told her to do, following its every move with pleasure.  
“Ssssh...” Imoteph tried soothing her.

Calidius could not believe what he witnessed. His leader on her knees, helpless. “NOW IMOTEPH YOU STOP THIS WITCHCRAFT!” he shouted. “Release her! Or we will be back and not this few and not so friendly”  
A growl came over Ferrons lips and he took a step forward. Treizi blocked his path instantly. “She will come when they are done, Fearghal.”  
“Shut up Treizi!” Treizi only smiled in return. Ferron took some more leaves and started to chew them, his gaze turning absent.  
“Stay.... I ....” The words came slowly like they were forced and not Elyssas own.  
“Elyssa...I am your friend, do you want the dreams to go away?” Imoteph stroke away a strain of hair from Elyssas face while he whispered a few inaudible words. “Do you wish to stay here? It is safe here.” Imoteph leaned close to Elyssa.  
A shape in the darkness crawled near her and resolved into a giant serpent rising before her. Her unseeing eyes were quickly filled with fear. “Make it go away...!!!!”  
Seichan grinned widely seeing the tension rising again.  
Elyssa mumbled. “The eyes... The gaze... Light of Gods...”  
“So you wish to stay and maybe the dream will go away?” His voice was sweet and whirled around her making her confused. A part of her still struggled and refused to bend down. In a desperate last attempt she tried to reach out with a cry for help before she was engulfed in the blackness.  
Elyssas pledge for help reached Calidius on ways only known for those scollared in the ancient secrets and paths of Asura. He did not hear it, he felt it with his whole being. It vibrated and overpowered all his senses. Rapidly he shuted it out. But now he knew, she is alive and she is fighting back.  
“Elyssa….Tell Calidius everything is fine...Tell Calidius not to worry. Tell Calidius to go away, we do not need him now” Imoteph intensified his tricks, making it harder and harder for Elyssa to resist.  
“I’m ... fine.....not ..... worry” Elyssas voice barely carried the words to Calidius.  
“I’m goanna count to 3 and if she’s not back to her real self again, I ill bring hell to this tavern.” Calidius interrupted rudely. It was time to end this and he braced himself.  
“Tell Calidius to go, this is your wish. All you want is to be left alone.” Imoteph voice caressed Elyssas being and dragged her deeper in to the nothingness.  
“I .. want .. to be ...left alone” Elyssa mumbled.

More Menfyt arrived down the stairs. One of them spoke, eager to get into play. “And the rumors were true! General, Captain? What’s going on, people outside the Tavern were talking about a heated fight over at the alcove here?”  
“These two gentlemen are threatening our lives.” Derellas pointed at Calidius and Ferron. The Menfyt simply laughed in reply. “Take up the general’s position... General?”  
“Mannus ...take position behind these two...” Treizi motioned at Calidius and Ferron.  
Shiva studied Ferron from her safe place behind Imoteph. She looked pleased.  
Having a firm grip of his weapons Ferron returned her gaze. “I do not care. She will come with us.”  
“Against her will?” Shiva asked bemused.  
“Aye, if that’s what it takes.” Ferron added in a plain tone.

Calidius looked around him, estimating his own chances. Two against four Menfyt and some Seties, with more on the way. He sighed over the odds not being in his favor. I hope you can forgive me for the things I have to do to get you out of this, Elyssa. He kept a firm grip on his polearm and closed his eyes for a brief while. It was all it took for him to concentrate on the light of Elyssas essence. Seeking within himself he reached out and touched her being. He gave it a little push only so little to make it go out of phase.

Elyssa blinked and her surroundings wrapped itself back and she regained her balance in time and space. The black hole filled with horror and burning eyes following her everywhere were gone and she looked up at Imoteph. He still had a firm grip in her collar. There was surprise in his eyes, even though he tried to cover it up. She held out one hand, mumbling ancient words of protection. Imoteph released his grip and let her go. Anger was growing in his eyes, she was supposed to be week. Not offer him any resistance. She rose still holding her hand in front of her. She desperately tried to remember the words to complete her prayer. “Aingil amhaín a fhéachann roimh chéimniú dóibh. Choíche arís, ná dearmad choíche Asura.” Imoteph took one step back and looked at her calmly.  
“There will be another time, Elyssa.” Imotephs eyes were following Elyssas every move as she backed out of the Tavern, followed by Calidius and Ferron. The Menfyt stayed back with their prophet and did not engage in any pursuit.

They traveled back to Conarchs Village in haste. Being back on familiar grounds the men had lowered their guard and sat enjoying themselves in the Tavern. Ale was flooding and she could see Calidius moving towards the keeper, barely walking and shouting for ale. She smiled. For him this was over. He had done what was required of him. She on the other hand was afraid, that her payment was just going to begin. She gazed down at the open area beneath the tavern with absentminded eyes. In the light of the fireplace her shadow twined and for a mere second it formed itself to a large serpent gazing down at her.


	12. Deep Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Elyssa is a bit stubborn sometimes^^)

Warm winds blow Elyssas hair into her eyes and she moved away the strands with a vague gesture. She sat in a meadow not far from her clans’ stronghold facing the training ground. The shield had been too heavy for her to bear in full armour. She had only just been able to lift it to a proper height, parrying her opponent’s blows. The gauntlets maid a metallic sound when she tossed them at the ground.

She felt it growing inside of her. A void of darkness eating her from within. Ever since she came back from Khemi and the fruitless meeting with Imoteph. Now it had begun to manifest in her destroying her strength and speed. Will I end up being a cripple, useless to my clan...? What can I do? Having my clan see my slowly demise? She pushed away her fears and wiped her face.

“Are you joining us? They are preparing food and Ale.” Tarelia walked up to Elyssa smiling.  
“Sure… Just give me a moment.” Elyssa answered.  
“She is in bad mood because I beat her.” Calidius shouted from the training area. “Just drag her to the keep.” Tarelia shook her head at his words and begun to walking back to her equipment gathering it up and disappearing to the promised hall of feast.

Silence laid itself like a thin mist over the surroundings. Nuala were grazing peacefully in the field not far from her. Maybe its time to part to Old Tarantia? I will be safe there and it will buy me time, invaluable time to figure this out. She placed her hands on her right knee and rested her head on them. One way or another, her condition would be obvious to everybody unless she did something.

Another memory surfaced unwelcomed. She had seen the looks Alexios and Calidius had exchanged when they had seen her together with Ferron during their celebration of their return at the Tavern in Conarch. Shame boiled up inside her, she felt like she had placed on foot ashore and the other on a drifting continent, not knowing its direction. Throughout the way home from Khemi it had not take long before Calidius had noticed the care Ferron shown her. Ferron had kept himself in the background, but Calidius wasn’t stupid. It took only a few glances. The expression was not approving and it was tearing her apart, even though she did not know why.

“Damn!” she rose on shaky legs, picked up her gauntlets and walked back to the keep.


	13. Secret Negotiations

Old Tarantia, the white city harboring culture and wisdom. Elyssa gazed up at the bridges between the buildings, covered in ivy. This must be overwhelming for those never been in a city before. High buildings relived each other in synchronization and style. Eida had finally come from Khemi, her little sister, so sweet and young. She had knocked on the door a few nights ago, cold, exhausted and wet, but never the less a bearer of good news. Treizi and Derellas would come to Old Tarantia and see her.

She gazed down at her hand, once strong and powerful. The muscles had withered and her grasp was week. Wielding a sword had become impossible. She knew her appearance had changed, with dark rings under her eyes and the weight loss. Nothing like the warrior she truly was. One thing she knew was that she needed to solve this before her clan would lose her to the curse.

Not far away she saw Tarelia walking towards her over the square. Outside the safe haven of their city they must upheld the charade, keeping the hierarchy strict. She smiled to herself, this was not always an easy task. One of the reasons they were so sparse of letting young members of her clan outside the shielding walls of their home. Even though Tarelia was a close friend of her, she would act differently against her now unlike she would if they were home. All according to the pledge they all had made.

“Thank you for coming with me, Tarelia”

“It's a pleasure, my Lady”

Tarelia kneeled before Elyssa. “Thank you Tarelia. Now rise and be brave. We are going to meet two followers of Imoteph.”  
“Where are we going my lady?” Tarelia asked with a crocked brow.  
Elyssa gave Tarelia a warm smile. “We are going to meet them in a small garden beside the garrison.” Tarelia nodded slowly in reply, before she moved her gaze to something across the street. Alexios had finally arrived. From the other side of the street he came walking. He smiled when he captured their glances. The smile faded when he came closer and saw her appearance. She shook her head and he was kind enough to not push it any further. Instead he greeted her.

“Greetings, lady Elyssa. I'm here as you ordered me.”

“Greetings, Alexios, it has been too long. Walk with me” Elyssa motioned at the road towards the Mitra Temple. When they came closer to the temple itself they heard a priest speaking to whoever wanted to listen to them. Loud and clear he shared his wisdom of Mirta. It sounded more like propaganda in Elyssas ears.

“Forget the old gods...they are dead! The way of Mitra is the way of truth! Blood sacrifice is an abomination! “

They climbed the stairs to the garrison and turned left. Before them a small garden appeared, closed in by high white walls covered in ivy. Alexios went ahead and scouted the small area. One could never be enough careful, especially in these days. When he was done he shook his head and gestured for them to enter. They placed themselves with a good view of the entrance. When someone entered, they would know.

Alexios muttered impatiently “God damn Stygians... Letting us wait.”

Around the corner they came. Derellas walked in the front followed by Treizi and a third person. The red hair and poise gave away her identity. Silvara, Elyssa thought happily. But why is she here? The group stopped in front of them, eyeing them watchfully.

“Greetings” said Elyssa and smiled at them all.

Treizi let her eyes rest on each one of Alexios, Tarelia and Elyssa. “Greetings Elyssa”

“Pleased to see your messenger returned safely to you.” Derellas smiled and looked at Elyssa.

For the first time Silvara met Elyssas eyes, she nodded her greetings faintly with a smirk on her face. Even though the state of perish in Elyssa features and body was visibly apparent, no one of the three visitors had mentioned it with a word.

“I suppose introductions are in order... I'm Captain Derellas, this here is General Treizi and to my right is Menfyt Silvara.”  
Elyssa nodded at them three. “This is Tarelia and Alexios, two of my guards”

“Greetings” answered Tarelia with a blank expression.  
Alexios nodded and eyed the three. “Greetings”

“Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way... You wanted to talk, Elyssa?” Elyssa nodded slowly in reply to Derellas question. “And would you want to talk with all of us together or..?” He continued asking.

“I am grateful you got my message. I want to solve the dispute between us and make a mends.” Elyssas voice began to show signs how tired she really was.

Treizi raised a brow. “I see...” With cold curiosity Silvara looked at the guards up and down.

“I have heard rumors that Imoteph wants me and my clan dead.”

“It’s hard to make amends for something this bad... As I recall correctly two of your men... or at least one threatened us and the Prophet.” Derellas made a small pause so his words would sink in.” You know how he responds to threats.”

“Yes, I do. Sadly, but yes I do.”

Alexios raised his hand to his chin while inspecting Silvara, Derellas and Treizi with a suspicious expression.

“Since you are under the protection of the Fearghals ...as one of the Fearghals made clear for us at the Purple Carp Tavern.” Treizi stated with a hint of disappointment.

“Peace is something we all want, but how can we resolve any dispute between each other when you're allied with our enemies?” Derellas added.

“The outcome of that meeting was most ... unfortunately” Deject was reflected in Elyssas voice and tone.

“We will hear you out Elyssa, what do you suggest?” Treizi sighed.

“Yeah consorting with the enemy... What were you thinking?” Silvara asked with a mocking smile on her face. Elyssa looked at her, surprised at her words. She has changed. She was never this cold. Elyssa remembered Silvara as a warmhearted creature, embracing life and its warmth. When she let her gaze sweep over Silvaras face, she saw new lines and a hardness she never witness in the presents of the little woman before.

“Calidius did what he sought best... He got worried when he could not contact me. What would you have done, Derellas?” Derellas looked away for a brief moment and Elyssa knew that she had managed to get her message trough.

“You wish to make amends. How would you proceed, Elyssa?” Derellas asked in a plain tone.

“This is what I want to talk about... What do I need to do? I’m asking for advice.” Elyssa looked at them with sincereness in her eyes.

“Easy. Break your alliance with Fearghals and we have a situation where we can start talking.” The words came fast from Treizi and she spoke like it was nothing to discuss further.

“Aye! We cannot make any official negotiations as long as you are allied with our enemies.” Derellas said agreeing with Treizi.

“Then you have to bow down to the prophet.” Silvara added with a bemusement in her voice.

Elyssa looked down for a moment, choosing her words with carefulness. “What do you mean…? Bow down?” Alexios tried to hold back a laugh.  
“Giving him my obedience?” Elyssas tone was bitter. Kneeling down to a self entitled Prophet who formed his own laws, ever changeable as the weather? As the best she could, she tried to hide the feelings boiling up inside her. Showing them would only make negations so much harder.

“Kneel to him. Admit defeat. What else?” Silvara continued with a smug smile on her face.

Derellas snapped.” Enough Silvara!” He gave her a long look and then he turned back his gaze to Elyssa. His gaze had the desired effect and Silvara lowered her head and obeyed Derellas' order.

Alexios coughed and his expressions were inflamed. “Lady Elyssa will not kneel to anyone.” Tarelia nodded in consent.

“Easy, Alexios.” Elyssa placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

“Like we said, breaking off your ties with the Fearghals is the first step you should take if you're serious about this. It’s the only way to show you're truly serious about making amends.” said Derellas. A nod from Treizi confirmed that she agreed and Derellas continued. “And if you're not willing to do that well... I doubt things can ever be repaired between both our people.”

Elyssa turned to Treizi, looked her in her eyes and asked solemnly.”And then…? What will he ask of me after I have kneeled to him?”

“If you show him what he wants to see, he might release you form the blood oath. But that I can’t say, that is in his hands.” Treizis words rung true and Elyssa looked at her carefully, weighing her words. Whatever she decided to say or do, she would be trapped by what her honor demanded of her and her own personal welfare.

“One step at a time.” Derellas eyes did not waver from Elyssas. “You want our advice? Do as we said and contact me again once it’s done.”

“Yes, break with the Fearghals.” Treizi added.

“I thank you for your advices.” Elyssa said in a formal tone, ending the meeting. “And I thank you for coming here.”

“We'll talk again if you're willing to go through with this.” Derellas stated “And if not, I hope you get better.” He finished the sentence gently and his eyes soften for a short while.

“We can speak again if that happens.” Treizi smiled weakly. Treizi and Derellas exchanged a short glance and with silent communications they agreed to make ready to leave. Silvara smiled coldly and followed in tow.

Alexios stayed still beside Elyssa, scratching his bald head and yawned slightly.

“May the light shine on your path.” Elyssa mumbled softly while she watched them leave; she lowered her head and spoke low. “This is worse than I expected...”

“Mah... Stupid snake lovers.” Alexios words were cold.

“How can they demand that?” Tarelia asked in disbelief.

“They can't demand anything.” Alexios reply was instant.

“Stygians have another way of thinking.” Elyssa explained with a tired voice.

Alexios nodded. “They think like snakes, you know... and snakes have tiny brains.” Elyssa crocked a brow at his statement.

“But we can't break up the alliance?” Tarelia asked.

“No, Tarelia... We will never break the alliance. But Imoteph has a now trump on his hand because he cursed me...” Elyssa sounded more and more tiered.

“Every curse can be broken.” Alexios argued. “If I may ask, lady Elyssa... What kind of curse this is?”

Tarelia looked at her with a worried expression in her face. “I will do everything I can to help you find a way to break the curse Elyssa.... there must be another way.”

“I swore a blood oath to serve Imoteph. At the time, I... we thought it was symbolic... Turns out it was not.”

“Meh.. Oath to some bloody snake lover doesn't count anything.” Alexios spitted out the words.

“Bloody Stygians” Tarelia said with feeling.

"Aye, they should impale them in the front of Tarantia... As warning for others snake lovers who wander here...” said Alexios.

Tarelia laughed. “Indeed Alexios”

“Yes, Tarelia... I will send you out with Alexios to gather more information about this kind of curse. Can you do that for me?”

“Where should we start my lady?” Tarelia straightens herself.

“It will be honor for us.” Alexios said.

Tarelia nodded enthusiastic “Indeed”

“I will send you off to Khemi. But beware; in Khemi even the walls have ears. I have had my share of troubles due to that.

“We will do our best.” Tarelia assured.

“We will find a way to break this damned curse for sure... We have the power of Asura with us. And Asura is mightiest of the gods... “Alexios bowed to Elyssa.

“Thank you both, my brave guards.” Elyssa laid a hand on their shoulders.

“We should head out as soon as possible.” Alexios looked at Tarelia and then back to Elyssa. “We’ll leave to prepare ourselves for the journey if you allow us, lady Elyssa.”

“Of course. May Crom be on your side and Asura guide you on your path.” Elyssa blessed them both.

“We will soon return.” Tarelia promised.


	14. The Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Einsof for this wonderful idea *smiles wide*

_The silver moonlight was kissing the water and the only shadow on the road was of an old bent man, struggling to walk. Dangers lurked in the shadows and it manifested in a large king cobra blocking the way. It stroked at the man, revealing its deadly gap. A shriek from above made the man look up. A majestic white Iblis dived from the sky, striking down at the cobra, killing it. The old man leaned on his cane for a short while before he slowly continued his journey into the darkness._  
  
  
  
Old Tarantia  
She had climbed up to the rooftop to her family’s house in Old Tarantia. The sun was setting fast and she enjoyed the coldness brought by the gentle wind. She was dead tired but the comfort in sleeping was denied her. He did not leave her dreams alone, merciless and cruel. Negotiations at this point were unavailing and waste of time. She would never have Imoteph understand, it was time to use any means available, honorably or dishonorably. She would stay true to Treizi and Derellas, they were her friends. But it was time to cut the cord to her former employer. Things are never easy, she sighed and folded her arms round her legs and rested her head against her knees.  
  
The day before had been special, a break in the continuously degrading path of her body and mind. The dreams had been different this time and left her with a lingering feeling of serenity in her soul. The old bent man walking in darkness saved by an enormous white Iblis bird. The message must be hope, but when, who and were diluted her. Maybe it’s was time to travel north again, to friends and the responsibility she neglected lately.  
  
She smiled when she remembered the unexpected visit by Ferron a few days ago. Somehow he had found out she had left for Old Tarnatia. At a rainy day he showed up knocking at the door of her family’s house. She brought him to a small garden and there he kissed her for the first time. She had not expected it. And in her weekend state she had no defenses to resist him, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to anymore. He had taken a step back and looked at her with a worried look. Eying her carefully and seeing the result of the curse in her. He had left her shortly after that, with a resolute look in his eyes and a promise to her to find a way to lift the curse.  
  
She rose up from her crouched position, the hour was getting late. When she reached out her hand to lean on the railing, she was once again reminded of how week she was. Her hand was shivering from the coolness of the air or something else, she could not really tell. At that moment she doubted Ferron or even she would find a cure in time.


	15. Hope Overture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akselvee wrote the main part of this chapter. However since it will only be available until July 1st, 2013, (Old AOC forum is closed) I took the liberty to posting it below. My next chapter picks up after this one.

Small snowflakes filled the air and steam formed when she breathed. [i]“First snow” she thought. _“It is early this year.”_ Nuala continued slowly down in a small ravine, she threaded carefully on the loose rocks under her. It was just a few kilometers until the main road. From there the travel would be easy. Elyssa was exhausted, but hopefully she would reach her destination before nightfall, if she was lucky.  
  
From the day she decided to travel north again, she had felt this pull, almost an urge to move faster. Unaware she steered not home, but took another route towards Lacheish Plains. This route was all too familiar to her since her last visit at the Fearghal an Dun. Claded in her Menfyt uniform, escorting Imoteph to negotiate for his son Rhaas freedom.  
  
She mounted of Nuala and leaded her between the cliffs and a suspiciously slippery slope._ “I hope I still have time.”_ She breathed heavily from the strain and tried to redouble her efforts to move forward._ “I pray there still time….By Asura, I will stay strong. He will lead me to the right path. I’m not yet finished.”_  


  
The young shaman limped back to his house, pulling the fur closer on his back. It was cold... colder than anything he has ever felt. He just returned from the keep after cleansing Helshad of his demon. The scars from the battle were still fresh... Karhun was still not with him... but at least Helshad could live in peace.  
  
_It's so cold... i can barely move...  
I knew it would have consequences if Karhun left me ever for a while... but... this is just unbareble..._  
  
As he finally arrived in his small room, behind the white bear fur, he hopped onto his bed putting a couple of more furs on himself. The bed cracked loudly as he finally settled himself, untying a small pouch from his belt. It was made of velvet, tied firmly. Aksel carefully opened it, glancing at the small silver scarab ring, which had a very unusal shine. He was still sceptical about it.  
As he obvserved the ring carefully, he remembered the wiseman... Faustos of Ibis...  
  
_I clearly remember when he arrived... the hunters of the Dun told me they saw an unfamiliar old beggar. It was not long after my vision of the Ibis bird... i was still doubting it could be him until the moment he arrived.  
His rags were dirty, his hair and beard dirty, smelling like maneur. He looked exactly like a beggar and that's how he introduced himself.. a beggar wanting some bones from our trash. Lady Elyssa arrived soon after aswell... as always i couldn't let the beggar dig in our trash... i invited both him and Elyssa for a feast in our Dun.  
As we walked to the dun... i still can't quite understand how... but his clothes changed to snow white, along with his hair and beard, not looking dirty at all anymore. That was the moment when i knew it was him. It was the man i was waiting for... it was the man who had the answers to my questions.  
\- As a servant earnestly desireth the shadow, so does the serpent derieth your's. - he said, looking at Elyssa - Who serve unto the example and shadow of heavenly things, as Imoteph was admonished of Set when he was about to make the curse: for, See, saith Ibis, blessed be his name, that thou make all things according to the pattern shewed to thee in the mount.  
Riddles... and more riddles... why does everyone with answers speak in riddles? Maybe i should start speaking in riddles..._  
  
The young shaman was fidgeting with the ring, narrowing his eyes. He still didn't quite understand what Faustos said that day. He pulled a few more furs on his cold body before he continued floating in his memories...  
  
_\- And there shall be a tabernacle for a shadow in the daytime from the heat. A Scarab to eat the Serpent from within. - the old man banged his staff at the ground at these words.  
\- Imoteph placed the Shadow of set upon me just because I choosed to prioritise my fammily infront of him... I did all I could to make a mends.. but He could not see my reasons... Nor did he cared..... - Elyssa sighed.  
Elyssa... she didn't deserve how Imoteph treated her.. she is a woman of kindness and honour...  
\- In the shadow of fear you shall combat the tabernacle of the serpent your temple has becometh. - Faustos continued, waving his hand at the staff, as the rings appeared... the rings.. looking like scarabs, shining like the most beautiful pearls.  
\- In the light of love shall the scarab consume the serpent from within. - the old man went on - Wear unto your heart's love the scarab that consumes the serpent from within. And behold! And there shall be a tabernacle for a shadow in the daytime from the curse of the Serpent.  
Riddles... more riddles. I remeber his exact words.. but i can't for the love of Crom understand what he meant with all those fancy words...  
\- One unto thee. - he said, pointing at Elyssa with his staff - in the light of your love. - motioning towards FErron.  
Is that really that simple? Elyssa wears the ring and Ferron loves her? That's it? That's the answer?  
After telling the the same, he just rose and left... turning back into the beggar with the dirty robes and hair...  
What does that mean? Is love the answer to the curse and bond?  
Nay... can't be that simple... it can't be..._  
  
Aksel put the ring back into the small velvet pouch.  
Karhun's warmth was slowly returning into his body, so he crawled out from under at least a dozen of furs, putting on some warmer clothes. He reached for his cane which was against the wall, limping back towads the keep with refreshed strenght.  
  
_Answers... i need answers..._


	16. Hope Overture Part II

Faustos emptied his goblet of wine, seemingly enjoying it immensely, and then started to rise to his feet, leaning heavily unto his staff. He slowly began to change appearance, into the tattered robes, unkempt hair and beard... and reeking foully of horse manure, becoming the same man that knocked on the Duns door. He smiled a secretive smile and began to walk out of the keep. Ferron looked after him, tense and not really sure what to expect.  
  
Akselvee scratched his head, seeming confused, muttering low to himself. “And I thought Ikara speaks in riddles...”  
  
Ferron grunted shortly. “I go check what the **** is going on.” He disappeared after Faustos.  
  
Elyssa sat a few meters from where Faustos were seated. She had an almost dumb fold expression on her face, like she merely understood what the old man had tried to commune. Akselvee glanced at the scarabs on the floor; he reached out a hand touching one of them. Elyssa rose and walked up to him and crouched beside him. Akselvee pointed at the scarabs. “Do... did he just say what I think he did?”  
  
“I’m not sure, to be honest...But I think he wanted me to place one on my skin.....” Elyssa answered unsurely.  
Akselvee picked up the two white glimmering rings and handed one over to Elyssa. “I think this is yours... If I understood correctly... you should wear it when Ferron really loves you... if that makes sense...” He looked at her and she noticed for the first time that his eyes had turned white, his gaze cold and blank.  
  
Elyssa looked without conviction at him for a while before she took the ring. “I’m not sure it makes any sense... But I will do it.”  
  
Akselvee untied a small velvet pouch from his belt, emptying the contents (which include black leaves) onto the floor. The leaves spread around and some moved with the draft alongside the floor. Gently he putted the silver ring into the pouch, tying it carefully. Elyssa stands still beside him with the ring in her open palm. It glittered by her slightest move and for a brief moment she is lost in it.  
  
“I'm not sure what these actually do...“ His voice was filled with the same uncertainty that showed in Elyssa. “But worth a try, eh?”  
  
Elyssa looked up with ambiguity in her eyes and then nodded slowly. “I don’t have so many options now...”  
  
Ferron breathed slightly heavier as he ran to them. He stopped and looked at both of them, slightly confused. “I caught the man...” He peered at the ring on Elyssas palm.  
  
“Aye?” Akselvee glanced at Ferron.  
  
Elyssa turned to Ferron and smiled a bit amused. “And yet you are here alone?”  
  
Ferron moved his look from the ring to Akselvee and then to Elyssa, he still looked a bit uncertain. “Aye... He clearly didn't want to come back. I don't really understand... But parts of it... That” He made a small pause and pointed at the ring. “Should somehow break the curse... With love he said.”  
  
Akselvee nodded with a hidden smile. “Aye, he said that love will make the scarab eat the serpent…If I understood it correctly.”  
“Aye...” Shook his head a bit, looking slightly angered. “But do we need to do actually something?”  
  
Akselvee pointed at the ring in Elyssas hand and spoke with more conviction then he showed. ” Love, love her... And it will help.”  
Ferron let his eyes linger at the ring, raising his look from it slowly and fixed it on Elyssa. He gave her confident nod and warm smile. ” I can handle that.” Shyly she met his steady gaze and answered low. “I hope it will work.”  
  
“Excuse me...“ Akselvee left without any explanation, leaving the two behind.  
  
Elyssa looked surprised after Akselvee when he left. She let her gaze linger on his disappearing figure. A gentle touch at her side made her turn back again. Ferron stroke back some strands of her hair that had made their way in front of her face. “Aye... It must. Sh-should ya try it on?”  
  
“I m not sure... I am actually afraid.” She looks up at him.  
Ferron took her free hand on his, looking amorously in to her eyes and smiled warmly at her. ”Aye... I'm a bit afraid too, but do we have a choice, Elly?”  
  
“I wanted this curse go away so badly, but now when I stand in front of a possible solution... I am afraid._” What if it does not work?_  
  
“Don't worry, Elly... I stand by ya. Whatever happens?” Nods at her firmly, smiling lovingly.  
  
She looked into Ferrons eyes, smiling faintly. For the first time she felt a flickering hope in her chest. _Was this love? Could she trust her feelings? _She lowered her gaze to the floor. “I know I won’t be alone.“ She placed the scarab on one of her finger and inhaled deeply.  
  
Einsof nodded respectfully and clicked his heels together. “Master Ferron, Lady Elyssa.” He checked underneath his booth to see if he stepped on horse droppings. “Have you seen Master Aksel?”  
  
Ferron glanced over his shoulder at Einsof, looking nervous. “Aye, aye... He went somewhere... In the Dunn.” He then moved his look back at Elyssa.  
  
Einsof spins around and walks off in search of Akselvee. Elyssa looked bewildered at her hand when she saw the scarab come to life. It moved to her hand where it rested for a short while. It felt warm against her skin, alive. How it could be was even lager for her to understand. A mere second ago it had been cold and lifeless. She lifted her eyes and meet Ferrons. His eyes were wide as he had seen the same miracle as she had, yet he looked nervous and hopeful. “Ya feel different, Elly?”  
  
She shook her head keeping his gaze, when she felt the scarab suddenly moved towards her wrists and bury itself into the flesh. She screamed by both surprise and pain. “ARRRRggggghhhhhh.... Take it offf, take it off”  
  
Ferron gasped as it buried to her flesh, eyes wide open. She leaned forward, holding and ripping around the flesh wound. She falls to her knees and crying. “Ferron, make it stop!!”  
  
As she fell down, he caught her, easing her falling and kneeled next to her. She reached out her arm, and Ferron clearly saw the scarab moving its way up her arm towards her shoulder. Ferron looked at it slightly in panic. He moved his glance to her face, eyeing her worriedly. He tried to catch the scarab with his hand, making it stop from moving. But instead it moved around his grip, deluding him. She started to pant heavily and her eyes had a glassy look. ” Ferron... I ... don’t get any air...” And by that she collapsed in Ferrons arms.  
  
“Stay calm, Elly, stay calm... Relax... It is supposed to go like th-“His eyes were open wide, peering at her worriedly and shook her gently* “Elly? Elly!?”  
  
Her body felt disabled and heavy in his arms when he lifted her up, carrying her in his arms, her head fell back limbless. He took her to one of the larger tables, laying her gently down on her back. He pulled down her hood and threw it behind him. He continued by cutting her shirt open with shaky hands. Elyssas head tilted to one side while he saw the scarab make its way towards the chest and her heart under the skin. He peered at the scarab’s movement, caressing Elyssas cheek at the same time. He breathed heavily and muttered to himself. “What should I do?” Frustrated he allowed a loud growl slipping over his lips. “****!”  
  
Elyssas eyes rolled up and left her eyes all white. Ferron lowered his head for while before leaning towards Elyssa caressing her cheek with one of his hands. The other holding hers, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips. The scarab had now disappeared from the skin, buried further down. Elyssas body began to shake, small trembling at first… Moving on to more violent shakings. He took her in to a gentle hold, moving his hand around her shoulder, pressing her head against his chest. It left a red soaked stain on his clothes as she was bleeding from her ears. He caressed her hair with his free hand, whispering almost like a chant. “I love her, I love her.”  
  
Coldness, she felt cold, her skin was moist at his touch. He quickly glanced around and spotted a servant and shouted to him to fetch a fur. The poor servant ran quickly to the other side of the room and returned shortly, breathing heavily, throwing the fur at Ferron who grabbed it with one hand. At one point Elyssa inhales ...one long breath… And released it, afterwards her body slacked and became relaxed, the shakes stopped. He buried Elyssa inside of the thick and soft fur, holding her tightly against him. When he hears her last hoarse inhaling he moved his face towards hers, peering at her fearfully. “E-Elly?” He spoke with slightly shaky voice.  
  
Her breathing had stopped and Ferron shook her desperately. “ Elly?!” He rested his head on her chest, trying to listen to her heartbeats. But he found none, her heartbeats had turned into silence.  
  
A small clang was heard, like when a petite metallic object fell against rock.  


Ferron glanced at the ring on the floor shortly and held Elyssa tightly against him again, pressing her head to his shoulder, kissing on top of her head. Few tears fell down from his eyes and he rocks them softly, whispering. “I really did love ya...”  
  
She lay unmoving in his arms and then she inhaled deeply, begun coughing and waved in front of her...screaming. “Aaarggghh......” She struggled to get free of the fur that she was wrapped round her... panicking. Astonished he looked at her with his eyes open wide. He easier his hold of her, and she began gradually to slide in his arms. “E-Elly?” He let her get free from the fur, looking at her in a shock. She struggled still, not recognizing him.... and lashed out hitting everything nearby. Ferron had to take a hold from her shoulder and turn her against him, looking in to her eyes; his own eyes were red and watery. “Elly?!”  
  
“Aaaaa....get it....off.....meee.” She breathed shallow and fast. “Ferron??”  
  
“Calm down, Elly...”He let out a slight chuckle combining with some new tears. “ It’s over.”  
  
“What...what happened?” She looked confused and disoriented.  
  
“Ya scared me... I thought ya were gone Elly... Ya stopped breathing and ya heart stop pounding...”  
  
Still seemingly unaware of her surroundings, Elyssa breathed light and took just a few deeper breaths. Ferron searched her gaze trying to ensure her. “But ya didn't Elly.” He reached towards the ground quickly, taking the ring from the ground and placing it on the table beside them. “How you are feeling now, Elly?” He awaits her reply eyeing her carefully.  
  
At his words she stopped and a smile lit up her face. “It’s gone. The shadow is gone.”  
  
Ferron let out deep sigh, eyeing her warmly and lovingly with relief in his eyes. “Ya are safe then, Elly... finally.”  
  
She looks up at Ferron, and her smile was warm and genuine. Nothing was left of the shadow that used to lurk in the outskirts of her eyes. He met her eyes and looked at her for a long time, not saying anything before he leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. His lips shook just slightly, like he never thought he would kiss her again. Surprised by the sudden expression of emotions, she kissed him back. Lifting her hand to his cheek, she leaned in a bit to shorten the distance between them. He kept kissing her, seemed to fall in to it, raising his hand to her cheek. Her skin was still cold and he broke the kiss when he felt it, moving his both hands to her shoulders. As he peered deep in to her eyes he took a pause before he spoke. “I really did believe ya were dead, Elly... I thought I lost ya... I never understood how much I love ya, Elly. I do love ya.”  
  
She seemed almost shy...and when he finished his last sentence, her eyes lit up. She couldn’t help herself from smiling and lifted both her hands and caressed his cheeks... kissing him light. Her heart fluttered inside her and she realized for that first time how deep her feelings were for him, that she actually returned his feelings. “I feel the same, Love. I didn’t realize it at first.”  
  
Ferron responded ardently to her kiss; a few tiers fell down from his already reddish eyes and he caressed her hair for while before he leaned back slightly, looking at her. She looked down and saw her trashed clothes for the first time. She instantly blushed and tried to cover her up the best she could. Ferron followed her gaze and chuckled softly and heartily at her reaction. He reached for the fur, holding it up a bit. “Ya want this to hide ya beautiful breasts? “ He could not help the grin that spread over his face.  
  
Elyssa quickly reached for the fur with a slight offended expression in her face. It changed however when she began to speak. “What happened...? I only remember that I placed the scarab at my finger. All is blank after that.” She looked up at Ferron and tried to restrain her anxiety.  
  
His grin fades quickly by her words. “Aye... It went under ya skin, Elly...”  
  
“Under my skin......?” She held up her hand in front of her and turned it showing her wrist. There were no markings or traces to be found there.  
  
“From the wrist and crawled from ya shoulder to your heart... Then ya stopped breathing... and ya heart stopped pounding... After that the scarab just popped out.” He spoke every word with care and watched her reaction.  
  
“Now I’m glad I don’t remember more.” She did not want to believe what he said, yet she knew he spoke the truth. Ferron glanced at the ring on the table shortly before he picked up a small piece of cloth and wiped of the bloodstains on Elyssas neck and shoulder. She averted her eyes from the harsh evidence in his hands.  
  
“Can you maybe get me new cloths?” She looked at him shyly.  
  
He nodded at her, smiling widely. “Of course, Elly... Although... Ya sure have nothing to hide” His smile turned into a cheekily grin.  
  
If it was possible she blushed even more and gave him a dark look. “Off you go... Cloths”  
  
Ferron took a good hold from the fur, pulling her closer to him and grinned at her before giving her one quick kiss to her lips and then jumped backwards. “*******” She muttered smiling, trying to gain some dignity behind the fur whilst he disappeared quickly through the door.  
  
When he came back he carried a wooden box with him and opened it in front of Elyssa. Inside there was a robe neatly folded. She reached out a hand and stroke over the soft velvet like fabric. The color of the dress shifted from blue to green and changed in the light when she lifted it up. He grinned almost childlike at her. “Aren't ya going to put it on? I wonder how it looks on ya.” She quickly pulled it over her head and Ferron eyed her up and down, his grin fading slightly. “Ya look beautiful, Elly...” Not used to comments like that, she looked down and mumbled low. “Thank you Ferron.” He moved his hand to her chin, raising it up gently, looking in to her eyes* “Ya are amazing, Elly.”  
  
The flatter became a bit too much for her. She couldn’t meet Ferrons gaze but he saw the deep emotions displayed in her face. He moved his hand from her chin to her cheek, looking at her lovingly. “Do ya need anything, Elly? Food, drink, rest?”  
  
“I need respite. My body feels like I have been out on the battlefield for days, with no opportunity to rest.”  
  
He nodded at her with a slight glint of worries in his eyes, moving his hand from her cheek to her hand, taking it to his. “Come then. Ya can rest in my room.” She nodded at him.  
  
“It’s upstairs, Elly... Can ya walk or should I carry you, Elly?”  
  
She held out her hand for him to lead her. “I can walk, I’m exhausted... But I can walk a few steps” She smiled shyly at him.  
  
He grinned a bit at her and then quickly raised her to his arms and started to walk towards the stairs, carrying her in his arms. When he reached his room he pushed the door open with his back. It was a pretty simple room, only some basic furniture and sparse decorated. He carried her straight to the bed, laying her down carefully on it. He kneeled down next to her, looking at her for while. “I will send some food and water up here... And I will be waiting outside until ya wake up, Elly. If ya need me, Elly... I am just outside the door.”  
  
Elyssa turned in the bed so that she could see him. With one hand she strokes his chin, at the same time as she smiled happily. “I will be here.”  
  
He broke into a soft smile as he saw her smiling, nodding at her. “Good night, Elly...”  
  
“Just need some sleep, goodnight, Love.”  
  
Ferron leaned over her, giving her warm and soft kiss to her lips, before rising up. She folded the pillow under her head, and drew the blanket over her. He walked to the door silently, opening it and looked back at Elyssa. “Rest well, my love.”  
  
“Night, love.” she said sleepy.  
  
He closed the door carefully behind him and she heard when he sat down and leaned against the door.  
  
  
__Somewhere in Stygia  
The slave girl only noticed a small shifting in her master’s face. Imoteph had his eyes closed and seemed lost to the world. Scared of her life she made no sound, knowing the wrath he would show her if she would wake him when he communicated with his God.  
  
Imoteph saw a man and a woman walking hand in hand. They looked at each other with love in their eyes. In their path a serpent lay dormant, and the lover’s stepped over it, not taking any notice of the reptile and walked away. A large scarab appeared in their footprints. It glowed unworldly and resembled in colour of Mother of Pearl, its surface shimmered faintly.  
  
The scarab crawled quickly towards the serpent. It hissed and bite in the air, but the scarab managed to make its way burying itself into the flesh of the serpent. The serpent answered with throwing himself back and forth, in fruitless attempts to get rid of its intruder. Slowly and methodically the scarab ate away the serpent from within. When the serpent died, it dissolved and left only the scarab behind resting still on the sand.  
  
The vision blurred and Imoteph could no longer feel the bond he had with Elyssa. The serpent that dwelled in her shadow was dead. He opened his eyes and lashed out on the first object near him. The slave girl was to slow and the beat made her glide over the floor.


	17. Barely surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the story how Elyssas clan rejoined with the Celts

  
”Are you sure?” The words were spoken with pure doubt.  
”Yes, we don’t have much choice. There have been some attempts of recruitment, but these things will take time and as it is now, we can barely defend our inner walls.” Calidius swept with one of his hands in a circular movement, gesturing at their village below them.  
Leave our city? Is that even an option for us? Elyssa could hardly finish the train of thoughts that inevitably followed.  
”I met a man in Old Tarantia, not so long ago. His name is Marcios. Over a couple of Ale he shared his life story with me. It turns out that he is of Celtic origin.” Calidius stopped and studied Elyssa closely, awaiting her response. He was not disappointed, her eyes widened and she looked at him with uncertain gleam.  
”I did not revile to him who I am, but you see… We still have relatives in our old clan. I advise you to seek refugee with them. I will make the necessary preparations, but we need to be fast. If the Vanir reviles we are week we will not last long, even for negations.”  
Absentmindedly she tapped her leg against the wall. They had taken their refuge at the top of the keep.  
  
”I have to think about this. It’s not wise to do something rash, even in this situation. I ask this of you. Search Marcios out, get to know him better. Try to see if you can blend in with them, even join their ranks for a while. Learn who they are before we make any decisions. But if they will welcome us, we still have to be careful. The knowledge is ours! It will stay within the Templars.  
“I will do as you requested.” Calidius putted a hand on her shoulder. “Enough of business, how is you?”  
“I’m gaining in strength. You will soon have trouble beating me in the sparring sessions again.” She laughed and the gleam in her eyes was playful.  
”I’m not so sure. You’re left arm was always quite slow, leaving a window big enough to fill in all Hyboria.” Calidius returned.  
“You always say that, my friend. And it does not get to be truer just because you repeat it.” Elyssa gave Calidius shoulder a good shove. He chuckled in return, trying to avoid any more reprisals. “You are lucky I am not armed!  
As Calidius leaned back, his features grew strict. “I was really worried for you there.”  
“I know. I did what I had to as our leader and what my honour demanded of me. Sometimes that can take a heavy toll on you. Luckily we solved it in time with the help of our friends from the Fearghals.” She finished somewhat averse.  
Calidius sat silent for a while, pondering, not sure how to proceed. “About the Fearghals, will there be any problems… “He did not finish the sentence as he saw Elyssas reaction. She knew exactly what he was referring to and she avoided his gaze.  
“There can be some…problems… But my clan will always come first, even before love.” She emphasized the word before to show her truthfulness, but her tone still reflected the tumult inside her.  
“Love has motivated people to do things they never thought of before. It is a powerful sensation, never underestimated it, Elyssa.”  
"Enough of this, you have preparations to make, my friend." Elyssa rose to her feet and walked with hasty strides towards the stairs, leaving Calidius behind her. He looked after her disappearing figure with a frown between his eyes.


	18. The Great Horse Race

The tavern was empty and Elyssa sat down with her Ale on one of the rough cut benches. She leant heavily on the table and sipped the ale slowly. One of the wenches came by and placed a bowl of stew and a large piece of a loaf next to her. Elyssa pushed it closer and stirred in it absentmindedly. Her thoughts went to her last travel, and the reunion with Derellas. Cenron had accompanied her on her travel south to Stygia and the unsafe streets of Khemi. Derellas was easy found and she had approached him with care, not knowing how welcomed she would be. He had looked exhausted and quite annoyed, but greeted her rather friendly when he recognized her. Something like…”You're an awfully way from your home.” Elyssa smirked by the memory. Her motive for searching him up had maybe been a bit unsure to him, but for her it was a question of honor and friendship. Derellas and Treizi had always stood up for her and even though she was not a Menfyt anymore she wanted to return the friendship she had been given.  
  
Derellas had not been easily convinced of her intention. Somehow she understood his reasons even though it stung her a bit. She offered him and his fiancé Treizi her friendship and he accepted it. Elyssa hoped it would be the beginning of something new. Instead of the continuous war between Stygia and the northern clans this might lead to understanding and collaboration. But she was all too aware of that the way there was long and filled with holes.  
  
Laugher and rustle of armor and heavy footsteps made her look up. The race must be over. Some of the faces she recognized and greeted them happily. The tavern was soon filled with noise and the occasional row. Marcios made his way up to her. His presence made her recollect the ongoing negotiations between her clan and the Celtic clan that Marcios belonged to. Her people would soon reunite with them, and she wondered in her heart what would become of them. Would it be a safe haven, or just a new place where their secrets were too kept looked away and withered from within?  
  
“I bid you farewell and hope to see you around. It’s time for me to travel back.” Marcios smiled at her and winked.  
  
“Farewell then Marcios.” She returned his smile and watched him leave the Tavern together with some of his friends. The single voice of a woman was heard over the noise.  
  
“Blue tea yes? Boats and boats and boats that float!” Ikara shouted after a girl rising from her table. “Blondie! “Meh...stone deaf” She looked down in her cup and drank some tea. A rather drunk man approached Ikara and peered at her.  
  
“Oh hey. Look who's here Ikara hey.”  
  
Without looking up Ikara answered.”And no...you may NOT call me Ikky!”  
  
The man laughed stupidly at her.” Care for a dance?”  
  
“Find your chickens somewhere else!”  
  
“Chickens?” He looked really puzzled. “What Chickens?”  
  
Ikara shouted “Chickens!”  
  
“Whoo...Whooo!” He held up his hands in defeat and staggered away.  
  
Ikara looked furtively after him. “No, they don’t get it, they don’t understand, that there is nothing underneath the sand!” She giggled low and concentrated on the mug she had before her.  
  
Elyssa smiled at the scene, there was few who understood the strange little woman. She glanced over at Derellas and nodded faintly. She rose to get another ale. In the corner of her eye she saw some from the Fearghal clan had gathered around a table. Her heart fluttered when she saw him…and she stretched her neck to see if she could catch his eyes. Ferron rubbed his neck and looked deeply into his ale, quite lost in his own thoughts all the time. She lowered her head and continued to the innkeeper. Derellas and Treizi stepped into her path and greeted her.  
  
“Over there.” Derellas nods towards Elyssa. “Come.” Derellas sounded a bit enthusiastic.  
  
“Elyssa?” There was surprise in Treizis voice and Elyssa tried to hide a smile.  
  
Derellas turned to Treizi. “Told you she was here, Elyssa” He took his hood off and smiled at Elyssa. She returned their smiles with warmth.  
  
“How are you Elyssa?” Treizi asked while studied Elyssa, noticing the color on her cheeks and her now healthy appearance.  
  
“I’m much better, much better...”  
  
“I can see that...” Treizi smiled at her.”I’m glad that you doing well and I hope it sort out for your clan Elyssa.”  
  
“It’s nice to see you up here in the north. As I told Derellas, you will always be welcomed by my clan.” Elyssa made a small pause. “It will, but it will take some time.”  
  
“Aye...but there might be others that are not that welcoming towards us though.” Treizi looked around and her eyes stopped at the little gathering of members of the Fearghal clan.  
  
Elyssa followed her gazed and sighed. “True words.”  
  
“Eh, won't stop us from coming here from time to time.” Derellas snickered a bit.  
  
“Now that my bond with Imoteph is broken I have no bond to his followers. But I offer you my friendship; you will have a haven at my clan.”  
  
“Yes, that’s true.” Treizi watched carefully before she lit up in heartfelt smile. “Your offer is accepted Elyssa...”  
  
Elyssa smiled genuinely and held out her hand. ” I am honored.”  
  
Treizi took her hand and shook it. “We have shared too much to become enemies, Elyssa.”  
  
She nodded and added with force. “That we do.”  
  
Treizi looked a bit worried though. “There is something we must know.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Someday ......maybe we stand against each other on the battlefield. I hope we never do though.” For a brief second Elyssa looked down and Treizi continued.”Let’s hope it will not take place, Elyssa...”  
  
“When that day is coming, and it might, I can only speak for myself. If we are still friends, it will be the Gods who decide…” Elyssa looked grave.  
  
“Yes it will, yes, but until next time Elyssa, stay safe.” Treizi meet her eyes and smiled faintly.  
  
Elyssa she nodded. “Take care, Lady Treizi, and you Derellas.” She smiled at him.  
  
“You to Elyssa.” Treizi answered.  
  
“Come Derellas” Treizi putted on her helmet. “Its time...So any reason to stay?"  
  
“Sure sure…Shall we get outside, love?” Derellas took Treizis hand and they began to slowly make their way to the entrance.  
  
With her Ale in hand Elyssa made her way towards the little group of Fearghals. Derellas and Treizi passed her on their way out and Derellas winked at her from under his hood. Both had drawn their hoods deep down over their faces. She stopped just behind Ikara and emptied her tankard. With a swift move she wiped away some of the spume round her mouth and smiled wide.  
  
“Green man had one too...” Ikara looked sternly at Akselvee.  
  
“He can... at least make hands talk!” His talk was at best slurred, and Akselvee tried to focus his eyes at Elyssa.  
  
“Goodnight Akselvee and Safe journeys.” Elyssa placed the empty tankard on the table. Ferron peered at Akselvee for while before looking up to Elyssa, smiling a bit.  
  
“Ferron, stay safe.” Elyssas met his eyes and smiled warmly at him.  
“Aye, aye, goodnight Elyssa! May the purple donkey bless you with talking hands!” Akselvee smiled in a silly way and Elyssa crocked a brow. She let her gaze wandered around the table.  
  
“I think it might.” Elyssa answered.  
  
“Aye... Travel safe, Elyssa...” Ferron nodded at her smiling, looking a bit tired and drunk.  
  
“A toast for what? The monkeys?” Akselvee waves with his tankard and the ale splashed to and fro. He offered the mushroom pouch to Ferron.  
  
Elyssa leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Ferrons cheek. “Until next time.” She whispered low, turned and walked out of the tavern.  
  
Ferron nodded slowly and looked after her disappearing figure, speaking low. “Until next time, Elyssa.”


	19. Deceiver of Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ferron for making so much drama ^^.

Elyssa stood silent in the doorway for a while before she moved to Ferrons bedside. Ferron lay on his back at bed, he had some sort of wooden support around his right leg and around his left arm, his face and body was badly bruised and had several visible cuts. He seemed to be sleeping, though when she got closer he opened his eyes quickly, focusing his look on Elyssa.

“Oh hey, Elly... I guess ya got my letter.” He grunted.

Elyssa stands silent, just gazing down at him.

“I'm sorry, but I don't have any other solution. Alright?”

Elyssa stayed silent and Ferron eyed her a bit angrily. “For the **** sake, say something, Elly!”

Elyssa kneeled beside the bed, still silent while she gently removed her hood. On a closer look it’s clearly visible that she has been crying. Ferron gazed her shortly before he looked up the roof, noticeably unknowing how to handle the situation.

“What ya want, Elly?”

Her face was blank, no expressions at all and when she spoke it was with a cold voice. “How hurt are y?”

Ferron glared at her, a bit surprised by her cold expression. “I'm fine soon. They get a moment to catch their breath before they need to run again.”

“They?”

Ferron moved his look slowly to her, looking calmer and colder now. “Aye. The SetMosis people.”

“Why are you going after my friends? WHY!!!” she almost screamed the last word.

Ferron pulled his head backwards slightly, surprised by her screaming. “What you mean why? They almost killed us all...****ing hell! They are ****ing rats”  
The words stung and she had to control herself to not slap his face. It hurt her to hear him voicing his opinions about her friends

Ferron peered at her, narrowing his eyes slightly. “What? Slap it away. Won't do any more harm.”

“I have promised lady Treizi my friendship... and you are making my life real hard.”

“Me...? Ah, sure... I'm sorry that they didn't succeed of killing us, Elly. It would have been easier to you.”

“The only thing I know... Is that I got a letter telling me that some of my friends will die soon. That is all I know. I’m rushing here finding you all beaten up, babbling about killing them all.”

Ferron grunted slightly in reply. “Aye... Yea... My bad... I forgot to mention why.”

“What do you what me to say?”

He moved his look from her, suddenly finding the roof very interesting. “Aye. Sorry. Well, they ****ed us up. We were changing our prisoner for some books. And they betrayed us there...”

“Prisoner??”

“****ing rats” he mumbled, clenching his fist under the blanket.” Our prisoner, Jystana, a witch from Set Mosis.”

Elyssa rose and walked out the door to the balcony. Both her body language and features cried of irritation and anger.

Ferron eyed after her, he stumbled soon on his feet, grunting as he stood up, limping and taking his balance from the walls.

“I slightly remember her, Jystana. But I never meet her” she tasted the words slowly.

The balcony doors opened behind her and Ferron moved slowly towards her. He stopped and leaned heavily to the wooden rail, breathing slightly heavier from the effort of being up and not resting in bed. “Aye, a witch.”

“You should not be up.” It was the first almost considerate words she expressed.

Ferron waved his hand slightly to shrug it off “Aye, but I'm up now.”  
She turned her back at him, leaning against the reeling. “Have it your way then”

Ferron stayed quiet for a while and studied Elyssa carefully before he spoke again. “Why don't ya understand that they aren't ya friends? They would cut your throat without hesitation if you would stand on their way.”

“I knew something like this would happen...” she talked quietly, almost not hearable.

“Hmmm... Aye. When you are friends with people like that, Elly... What ya thought would happen?”

She clenched her wrists, trying to restrain the feelings of anger and disappointment that boiled in her.

“I am not trying to judge you. Or ask your permission... I just wanted to let you know... Since they are your friends. They will pay. It's simple as that.” He glanced at her with a flash of anger in his eyes.

Elyssa felt the color drain out from her face, her stomach lurched “Pay?” She choked out.

“Aye... Pay. Derellas slit Einsof's throat. It was a trap, Elly. Helshad was under some spell... So he throws me off from a bridge.” He almost grunted the last sentence, making it hard to hear what he said.

Elyssas cold façade breaks, displaying great sorrow before she could cover it up again.

He looked at her from under his hood, peering and studying her responses to this new information. “They planned to kill us all. I go to hand it to them. They surely fooled us... Fooled me... I was stupid to trust on Treizi.”

“What do you mean by trusting Treizi? Does she know who you are now?”  
Ferron raised a brow at her. “Akselvee had set a meeting with her, to make the exchange happen... And no, I'm not sure if she does. I would assume she does... She has met me before...With you that time. And my name is too familiar to people the days...As is my family.”

She lowered her gaze and looked at his splinted leg, at the different colored bruises over his body. “They hit you pretty bad.”

“They throw me down from a bridge... Rocks aren’t soft ya know, Elly.” He grinned slightly at her.

“So, this time you got away. What about the next time?” She just ignores his comment, not smiling back at him.

“Next time they are dead so it's solved by that.”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to push aside the hollow feeling in her stomach. “Why will you make me choose between you? Can’t you just leave lady Treizi alone...? I don’t care about the rest of the SetMosis cult. Just leave her alone. Go on your holy quest to kill them all, but leave my friends out of it.”

Ferron only grunted a reply. “I won't let people get away of trying to kill me and family, Elly.”

“I see that. Somehow I know this would split us apart. Neither of you are innocent. You must know that.” She argued intensely.

Ferron raised a brow at her. “Innocent? Aye. None are, but tell me now please. Are ya actually taking the Setitest side, Elly?”

“Can’t you lift yourself above the hatred? And no, I am not taking the Setis side... Setis are the reason I am in this position now.. Setis slain my family and loved ones. They slain about half my clan in just one strike.”

“Aye, exactly... “He shaked his head a bit. “And Treizi choose to be on that side.”

“The only side I’m taking is lady Treizi and Derellas side, but not the SetMosis side. I would never do that after how Imoteph treated me. You of all people know how I suffered…” She tried to restrain her hurt feelings.

“Aye. I do. And that’s why I'm surprised by you... Are you actually foolish enough to tell that Treizi has nothing to do with Setmosis? That she isn’t part of it? That she hasn’t made her own choice about it?”

“If she had done that completely, they would have given me in a good many times when I was in Khemi. And, yes, I have been to Khemi after we broke the curse.”

Ferron looked at her, meeting her eyes and gave free play to his feelings. “This is madness... Aye. She serves Imoteph. That is what she does. And that is fine for you.”

Elyssa turned away with a sigh, saying with her back to him. “This is not leading anywhere. I also served Imoteph. I was a Menfyt, remember.”

“I do remember. And I think you served evil back then.”

“Why would lady Treizi be any different that I .. You even .... “ She never finish the sentence.

“Aye... But what can I do? My hands are tied. Let it all just be? We wait them to kill us all?” He shakes his head slowly. “I don't have that luxury of sitting on high horse, Elly... I do what I must.”

She turned slowly, facing him. “My clan is barely surviving. Do you think I have any luxury at all?”

Ferron eyed her silently, his cold expression smelting. He lowered his head for while. “Aye... I'm sorry, Elly...”

“I don’t even know what I am doing here.”

“Came to put me on line, perhaps?” He flashes a halfhearted smile at her.

“Sorry will not make it better.” She leaned against the railing, watching over the village.

“Aye. I know, Elly... Tell me then what ya need from me?” Ferron moved closer to her still holding the railing. He rested one elbow against it.

Elyssa looked at a dog and a cat playing, chasing after each other until they disappeared behind one of the buildings; she then lifted her gaze to the mountains behind. She felt only chaos inside, mixed feelings of love, despair, betrayal, grief and desire. “One of my reasons for coming here might have been to put you on the line, as you said” She turned to him and it was clearly visible how deeply she was affected. Tears were running down her chin and it was with great difficultly she continued.

Seeing her struggle hurt him, in a way unfamiliar and new to him. He eyed her carefully, putting his right hand to her chin, not really knowing what to do with this new awareness. “Hey, what’s wrong, Elly?”

“Tell me how I am going to balance this you told me...How can I? How can I balance us?” Her voice was thick and hoarse.

Ferron moved the hand from her chin slowly to her cheek, wiping the tears away. “Hey... Don't worry so much, Elly. There is always a way, always. We can work it around... I won't touch ya friends... I forget their killing attempts.”

Elyssa eyed him with affection. ” You are just saying that…”

Ferron kept caressing her cheek, looking in to her eyes and his smile softened. “I let Treizi slide... But... I don't want to lie to you... I- I got my duties... I got responsibilities... There is "things" that I'm good at, that are pushed to my shoulders... I can't turn my back to my family...” he said

Elyssa meet his gaze and looked deep in to his eyes trying to get through to him. “Will you let these duties come between us? You owe me to be honest.” She waited, with her eyes looked into his. When she understood that she would only get his silence as a reply she said sorrowfully “I see”

He stared at her, staying silent for long time. ” I will do my best, Elly... All I can say.”

“I hope you will get better soon. I really do.” She turned around hastily and left without another word. The pain in her chest was crushing her, as she realized she no longer could justify the bloodshed he was going to cause, all in his or his family’s name. She was going to lose him, even though she just had found him. As soon as she came around the corner and out of hearing range from anyone she would know she started crying, heartbreaking and without any control.


	20. Torn Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based from ingame - rp but written from memory only. So there might be some errors^^.
> 
> Treizi - Default, O dear !!
> 
> I must say I do love your writing Ely  
If I bake loads of cookies for you will you write more then...*puppyeyes*

Elyssa rode in to the village and secured Nuala by the Fishermans stand, just below the tavern. She tossed him a few coins to the handler for watching her horse, and he nodded back at her.  
-“You will get the same amount when I get back. If she is well taken care off.” He nodded again with a smile and shouted at a little lad to get some water to the horse.  
\- “What are my orders, my Lady?” Cenron asked beside her.  
Elyssa turned and met Cenrons questioning gaze.  
-“Secure the area. Make sure this is not a trap. I will not meat Lady Treizi before I know she is alone and there will be no ambush. Have one of your men guard the entrance of the tavern when all is secure.”  
Cenron nodded and turned around signalling to the others. She had not brought many men, but it would be enough. One of them disappeared into the market and the others followed in different directions.  
  
  
She walked up to the tavern with unease in her heart. Treizis letter had been so desperate. Why would she turn to her? It could only be personal…and nothing to do with the snake down south. The tavern was almost empty when she entered. With a few steps she was beside the table Treizi had seated herself by. She looked down at her and said in a low voice.  
\- “Treizi, you send for me? “  
\- “Elyssa” Treizi looked up and quickly got to her feet. She took off her helmet and Elyssa could see dark areas under her eyes.  
\- “What is going on, Treizi?” She remained silent waiting for Treizi to reply.  
-“They have Derellas.”  
-“They?” Fear stabbed her in her gut and she sounded almost disbelieving.  
-“The Fearghals. It must be them, I got a letter.”  
Elyssa could only listen to her friend telling her about how she and Derellas had been sent up north to negationate with the Fearghals and exchange the prisoner Jystana for some books. Hearing her friend out how her husband to be had been taken afterwards, as a presumed revenge since the exchange went wrong. The only remains Treizi had found of him were his weapons on a shore in Khemi.  
\- “I was just given orders. I got the books from my sister. I don’t even know what’s in them.”  
They told me to give them in exchange to Jystana.”  
\- “What can I do?” Elyssa asked.  
\- “Take me with you to the Dun. Let me speak to Akselvee.” Elyssa remained silent pondering over what the best action would be.  
\- “What stood in the letter, the explicit words, Treizi?”  
\- “That I should meet them here in Morgath Village and that I should come alone. And if I didn’t Derellas would die.”  
\- “I think you should do as you they told you.” _If they are serious about killing Derellas, I can’t risk it. Bringing her with me to the Dun and cause his death._  
Treizi looked at her with pleading eyes and started walking back and forth. She tapped her fingers against her armour claded leggings with small thumping noises. She looked nervous and unsure. It took a while before she made her decision.  
\- “I will wait”  
\- “Then I will ride to the Dun and sort this mess out. I will be swift, I promise you that.” Elyssa placed a hand on Treizis shoulder trying to reassure her. “Everything will be sorted” She emphasised. It better be, she thought.  
  
She left the tavern, only stopping in the front door to nod to Cenron to get moving._ By what reason, why take Derellas?_ She had to take a detour by her clans’ stronghold. It would delay her with days…but she could not avoid it. Her clan needed to hear her news from her. She cursed silently under her breath. _By Asura, why had they done it?_ A thought slowly arose from the turmoil of feelings she was in. _Ferron…What would I do if it was Ferron? _She immediately tried to push the thought aside, but it was persistent. _What if? _


	21. Towards the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies always works, especially pink ones. *nod nod*
> 
> Occulus - ((Man, that was some intense rp back then, and you managed to make it even more intense through you awesome writing. I bow at your feet!))

Elyssa shouted “Open the gate. Open the gate Fearghals!!””. Her voice was raged and the guards ran quickly to obey her order. She glared at one of them still standing around.” I demand to speak with your Triath” While the others were busy pushing the large gate doors open he pointed vaguely at some point behind the walls. Nuala felt her mistress distress and danced on the spot, Elyssa had a hard time controlling her. When the door opening was large enough Elyssa trusted her heels in Nualas sides and the horse sprinted forth. She knew the way; it took her not even a minute to gallop the short way up to the tower. In the middle of the road she spotted Ferron talking to a large man fully clad like a guard. She pulled up Nuala to a halt; the road dust whirled around them.  
Einsof looked up, startled by her sudden appearance. “What troubles you, mylady?”  
“What’s going on, Elyssa?” Ferron peered up at her.  
Elyssa mounted off her horse and walked up to the two men, holding the reins in one hand. Einsof looked at her with wrinkles on his brow. Elyssa ignored Ferron completely; instead she turned to Einsof and spoke commanding. “I demand to talk to the Triath”  
Ferron raised a brow at Elyssa. “Has something happened?” He was surprised to see her here, even though he had a gnawing feeling in his stomach. How much does she know?  
“Can you take me to him? She looked at Einsof impatiently.  
“I understand. He is meditating, and is not to be disturbed. What troubles you, milady?”  
“Meditating, my ....” Elyssa swallowed the last word and looked more than annoyed at Einsof.  
Ferron eyed Elyssa up and down, slightly confused. “Elyssa?”  
She cursed under her breath. “You are holding Derellas here, from the Stygian cult...”  
“No, we aren't...” Ferron answered quickly, a bit too quickly.  
“No, we've been infiltrated. He was set free by a Stygian agent working among our ranks.” Einsof said unresponsively.  
Ferron glanced at Einsof, grinning dryly. “Aye... Stygian agent...“ He spited to the ground, showing his emotions clearly.  
“So he is free?” she asked impatiently.  
“He is.” Ferrons answer was calm.  
“Free to torture, maim, sacrifice and kill in the name of Set once again.” Einsof spited on the ground.  
“And Treizi?” Elyssa asked.  
Einsof narrowed his eyes. “Why do you ask?”  
Ferron eyed Elyssa for while silently. “She isn’t here either.”  
“I meet her in Conarch valley, pleading for help. She was going to meet those who held her fiancé. And I need to know she is alright.” said Elyssa, carefully eyeing Ferron.  
“You are in liege with the Setites?” Einsof asked astonished and moved his hand to the hilt of his hammer.  
Ferron glanced at Einsof “ No. She isn't... Anymore.”  
“Don’t be stupid!” Elyssa snapped at Einsof.  
“You realize these two are the pawns of Imoteph. They are the leaders of the Menfyt who capture, enslave torture and sacrifice in the name of the Serpent God?” Einsof declared fiercely and stared at her.  
“I know very well who they are…” Her tone grew harsh and edgily. “I was once naive enough to think that I was only a hired sword to them... But I have learned that lesson. If you join the Menfyt they expect a lifelong service... I did not like that.”  
“Forgive me; you came to kill him then?” Einsof sounded perplexed.  
“That is not of your concern... I need you to disturb your masters’ meditation so I can discuss this with him.” She dismissed Einsof completely.  
Einsof looks blankly at Elyssa for a moment. “Pardon?”  
“Elyssa... What's wrong now?” Ferron eyed Elyssa placidly.  
“You better not have done anything to Treizi... I told you...“ She glared at Ferron.  
“I haven't laid a finger on her, Elyssa, like I promised.”  
“So she came here after all?” Elyssa could not believe Ferron tried to hide this from her.  
“What is this, Master Ferron?” There was more than mere suspicion behind Einsofs question.  
Ferron glanced at Einsof. “Treizi is her friend.”  
“Since you did not lay any hand on her?” There was a mocking tone in her voice.  
“Hmmm. Aye, Treizi spend some time here, Elyssa and then left.” Ferron looked a bit uneasy when he meet Elyssas gaze.  
“And we are to turn a blind eye to all the horrors she and her ilk have done to innocents... because they are friends?” Einsof looked askance at Elyssa and then moved his gaze to Ferron.  
Ferron meet Einsofs eyes and shrugged. “Not my concern anymore.” He moved his eyes to Elyssa. “Derellas and Treizi are both free.”  
“Where did you dump her...Where is she now?” She demanded to know.  
“Both were left go.” Ferron shrugged nonchalantly.  
“I'm beginning to see a pattern here.” Einsof eyed Elyssa with suspicion in his eyes.  
“Pattern?” Elyssa merely stared at Einsof. _What is this?_ She could, for the world, not understand what he was talking about.  
Einsof cocked his head to the side. ”I'm trying to solve who's behind this treason.”  
Ferron glanced at Einsof, smiling dryly. “It's quite obvious, isn't? Helshad”  
“Aye.”  
“What’s happening behind these walls I have no idea or power over... it’s your clan.” Elyssa emphasised the word “your” to make it clear she had no ties to the Fearghal politics.  
“So many who have left the Menfyt, with strings still attached... that's the pattern I see, milady.” Einsof nodded to himself, pleased with his conclusion. He saw it all to clear now, if Elyssa cared about the Stygians they held capture earlier, she was in liege with them and thus untrustworthy. Ferron nodded slowly, eyeing Elyssa carefully.  
“Sometimes you find people you really care for... in places you did not expect... I found those in Derellas and Treizi.” Elyssa glanced at the two men. _Why am I even explaining this?_  
“I understand.” Einsof smiled, not convinced.  
Ferron shrugged slightly. “Hardly can we put a blind eye what they do still? I'm worried about your own people if you think like that Elyssa.” It was coldness in Ferrons voice. He was starting to get annoyed.  
Elyssa snapped, her temper getting the best of her. “I don’t care about the *** Stygians! They will sooner or later perish....But Derellas saved me in Stygia and my honor demands I return the favor.”  
Ferron shook his head a bit. “But you are blind then. If those mystical "Stygians" order Treizi and Derellas... They will do it, whatever their orders are.”  
“And you would release him from here, if you could?” Einsof asked expectant.  
Elyssa glared at Einsof. ”I would not do it with force! You have taken a drop too much!”  
“But if you could, secretly, without force?” Einsof continued with a conceited smile.  
“You’re clan are still my allied!”  
“Hmmm... But you are also allied with Setitest, Elyssa.” Ferron stated dryly.  
“We are at war, milady. Many of these good people have died because of your friends, and their masters.” Einsof added sharply.  
“Derellas and Treizi fall under to that category, even if you don't like it.” There was deject in Ferrons voice.  
Elyssa stated piercingly. “I am an honourably leader... Not like many you have stumbled over in your past.”  
“Honourable by allying yourself with Setites?” Einsof said ironically.  
“That includes their slaves, Derellas and Treizi, Menfyts.” Ferron added.  
And then, as the pain shot trough Elyssa, her own temper burst into flame. “I am NOT allied with Stygians... how dare YOU??”  
Einsof muttered. “Calling the murderers of Set friends is pretty farking damn close to being allied.”  
Elyssa kept her eyes riveted upon Einsof. “I think your mind is somewhat twisted in this matter...”  
Einsofs smile was strange when he returned her gaze. “Waltzing in here demanding to see our leader like Queen of Cimmeria because we so unconveniently are getting murdered, tortured and killed by your friends and want to strike back. That pisses me off.... MYLDAY!” He had taken a few hasty steps closer to Elyssa during his speech.  
Ferron stared at Einsof, speaking calmly. “Calm down, Einsof.” Einsof glared furiously at Elyssa, but stayed quiet.  
She was not late in picking up Einsofs challenge. “Even I don’t know what are going to happen if I meat Treizi or Derellas in war... But outside that... I’m their friend.” She made a small pause. “Do you even understand the meaning of being a friend of someone...? Like in true friendship?”  
“Aye I do, milady.” Einsof snarled. “My friends don't murder for Set...”  
“I don't think you do, Elyssa.” Ferron stated with an emotionless face.  
Her mouth fell open and her breath blew out in a sharp gust. Ferrons words hurt her like nothing she in truth had experienced. _Could he not even try to understand me?_ She looked at Ferron and felt something break inside of her. If it was the dreams she had or just the plain hope of ever finding someone to love, one could not tell. She met his blank eyes while her inside crumbled. _This is it then…I tried, but this I can’t mend… I’m leaving him behind._ Her eyes displayed for a brief moment truly sadness. When she turned back to Einsof she tried to hide her emotions deep inside her, to save herself.  
Ferron peered at Elyssa, calmly. “Elyssa... Why you keep hanging on them...? Why? They wanted you to bow down for Imoteph... They were there when you got cursed for ****s sake! Is that ****ing friendship?”  
“A true friend doesn't turn a blind eye on the horrors your friends have inflicted on so many people. They kick their head in, until they stop it, or die.” Einsof almost spitted out the words. He was truly disgusted.  
Ferron asked leisurely. “Did ya know that Derellas cutted Einsof's throat?”  
“No....” Elyssa refused to look at Ferron, keeping her eyes at Einsof.  
“Aye.” Einsof raised his chin, showing a nasty, recent scar across his throat. Seeing the brutal result of the conflict, she could not do anything but realize that this conflict would never be solved.  
“When we tried to trade a witch for some books about curses... So we could help people... They set up a trap, your friends, Derellas and Treizi.” Ferron  
“I treated them with respect and honor.” There was disappointment in Einsofs voice.  
“We all almost died there.” Ferron added cynically.  
Elyssa eyed the scar, realizing she had hit a dead end. “I don’t think we are getting anywhere....... I will come back and talk to your Triath.”  
“Mylady, I thought we actually were getting somewhere just now.” An unkind smile lingered on Einsofs lips.  
"This needs to be solved. And tonight is not the right time. Too much heated feelings...”  
“What are you avoiding, Elyssa? How about facing the truth now?” Ferron asked with a stifled voice.  
Elyssa still looked at Einsof. “I don’t believe you haven’t done any similar things in your days. But yet you stand here full of rightfulness...”  
“Done what, Milady? The key here is that I faced my demons.” Einsof answered.  
Elyssa kept arguing. “What make you so different from them...?”  
” That I don't ****ing murder, torture and sacrifice for Set?”  
“This conversation is over...” She said bluntly and turned her back at Einsof.  
“Oh maybe that I don't cut people's throat, when there is an officers agreement to exchange prisoners?” Einsof shouted after her figure, as she walked away.  
“Elyssa... Please.” Ferron pleaded behind her.  
“´Pfft. Coward.” Einsof completed his words by spitting on the ground. Ferron caught up with Elyssa and grabbed her by the elbow.  
“Why are you acting like this? Denying the truth... “Ferron eyed her worriedly, while his grip of her arm hardens.  
“I think it you who don’t understand, my dear.....?”  
“Understand what exactly? Please... Explain to me...”  
For a short moment she stared at him and he flinched back from her fierce expression. They stood like that for a while, both unwilling to avert their gaze. Elyssa released herself from Ferrons grip and turned away. She began to walk towards her horse that was standing a few meters from her.  
“Elyssa... Please... Don't do this...”  
Einsof waved his hand in the air, and shook his head as he walked off. Elyssa gave him an angry look and continued her path to her horse. Ferron tried to keep up with her strides.  
“What is up with ya, Elly? Tell me, please.” He cringed visibly at the end. They had come close to Nuala and Elyssa whistled low at her horse. Nuala neighed low and moved slowly towards them. Elyssa grabbed the reins and leaned close to Nuala, resting her head against her.

“I need to talk to Akselvee... Not that set hating thing.” Elyssa pointed at the direction where Einsof had gone and gave Ferron one long lingering look before she mounted up.  
“Set hating thing? Well... Everyone here hates Set. Set is evil god and I would have thought you would think so too...”  
Elyssa sighed and the harshness in her voice gave away for resignation. “I do Ferron... But talking to someone that only see just one side of the matter... is not constructive.”  
Einsof stuck his head into a barrel full of rain water and gasped loudly as he took it up again and started to wash his torso. Ferron glanced at Einsof and then looked up to Elyssa, patting the horse's head. “Aye... I understand what ya are after Elyssa... But I'm afraid that I don't see why you are keeping the enemy's side all the time?”  
Nuala seamed to feel the tension in the air and Elyssa spoke low and soothing to calm her down.  
“Did you forget what happened to your own clan...?”  
“Don’t even go there... You don’t even know what you’re talking about!!” Elyssa jerked in the reins and Nualas head snapped up.  
Ferron kept looking at Elyssa. “I thought that Setitest killed them all, Elyssa?”  
Ferrons words struck home, and he could see the conflict in her. “You don’t know what you are talking about!” She pulled the rains one more time and Nuala danced on the spot.  
Ferron kept eye contact with her, looking calmly. He took an apple from his pocket and feed it to the horse. While Nuala gladly fed on the apple Ferron asked low. “Elyssa... Who you think Setitest use for attacking faraway?”  
As she pulls Nuala to the right, Ferron stepped in close while she looked down at him. “You don’t have any proof... when you have that we can have this conversation again.”  
“What proof you want, Elyssa?” He asked calmly.  
  
Einsof dried his body and hair with a large cotton cloth. When he was done he throwed it on the bench and picked up a large snow white hare. He started to skin it and as he pulled the skin off you heard a swooping sound. He started to gut it, pulling out all the heart and putting it in his mouth. As he chewed on it, he tossed the bowels to some foraging hens. While the hens fought for the hare's insides, he dipped the gutted hare into the water, cleaning it with his fingers. Overhearing Elyssas and Ferrons conversation he looked up and moved a hand to the scar on his throat at Elyssas words and looked at her for a moment, then returned to his work. Elyssa looked at Einsof, silent. She couldn’t ignore the gesture, but did not quite know how to respond to it.  
  
“How about common sense... Sure they spare couple of those deadly witches and sorceress... But they use hired swords mostly for those attacks...To avoid any stygian losses.” By a sudden impulse Ferron took the reins and peered up at her intensively. “Elly. Stop this nonsense now.”  
She glared down at him. “Stop this nonsense?? You say this to me???“  
Ferron tried his best to keep the horse calm. He held tight in the reigns he stole from Elyssa, peering at her firmly. “Yes, Elyssa, think about it for while... please. Who they work for? Who do they obey?”  
Elyssa jumped off the horse and faced Ferron. “Give me my rains back!!” She demanded.  
Ferron moved so he positioned himself between Nuala and Elyssa, making it real hard for her to get the reins back. With a smile he putted the reins behind his back, eyeing Elyssa serenely. “Elyssa. Please. How do you think Treizi has risen to General? Or Derellas to Captain? By disobeying their master Imoteph?  
Elyssa started to tug in the reins, but not so hard to disturb Nuala, while she totally ignores Ferrons questions.  
Ferron didn’t let go off the reins, putting his other hand to her chin, raising it slightly. “Elyssa. Don't turn blind eye for this. She slaps his hand away, and kept trying to take the rains from him. She was clearly angry now. Ferron grunted slightly from the pain since she slapped the broken arm. He still refused to let go of the reins. “Elyssa, for the **** sake!”  
“Stop being so damn ....” She cursed. “By Crom … yield!”  
Ferron suddenly dropped the reins and slapped the horses back. Nuala neighed and galloped away.  
Elyssa shouted angrily. “*******!”  
Ferron just smirked a bit at her. ”Sorry” There was a slight pause. He didn’t look sorry. “Will you listen to me now, Elly?”  
Elyssa watched Nuala gallop away with a lifted head. Without any previous thought she throwed him a punch with her right fist, aiming for his chin. Ferron looked surprised at her, as it lands to his chin and made him stumble back a bit and falling to his ass. He rubbed his chin, eyeing Elyssa, grinning at her. “Damn, Elyssa... “He stumbles back on his feet slowly by leaning on his good arm. His wounds made it harder for him then he was willing to admit. He kept rubbing his chin and grinning at her slightly. “Ya got through your little tantrum there now?” He asked.  
Elyssa walked past him in the direction that Nuala went.  
Ferron grunted from pain as he ran after her, stepping in front of her. “Elyssa, come on now, sorry, alright?”  
“What?? Sorry?? No...“ She began to walk away from him.  
Ferron took a hold of her by taking hold of both her shoulders. “The **** ya want, Elly?” He stared at her slightly annoyed. “Ya are driving me crazy here!”_ I can’t have her leaving me... not like this._  
Elyssa shoved his hands and arms aside with ease and as she eventually stepped sideways and walking away past him, leaving him. Ferron grinned slightly from the pain as she did it, following her with his eyes. The pain in his eyes harden into animosity. “Elly. Stop this ****ing childish behavior. What the hell is wrong with ya, Elly...?”  
Elyssa walked closer to Nuala and caught her rains, which she kept far away from Ferron. Ferron in his turn gave her one long glance and then suddenly jumped on the horses back.  
“Ferron!!!”  
  
Einsof walked into his house with the gutted, cleaned rabbit and came out shortly after with several pouches in his other hand. He laid the hare on a large piece of leather and opened the pouches one by one, revealing different herbs, and salt. He started to rub the cleaned insides of the hare with salt, then what appeared to be dried thyme. When he is done he started to wrap the hare into some large green leaves. As the leaves were wrapped up tightly around the seasoned hare, he looked up at Elyssa and Ferron shrugging slightly and continued with his cooking.  
  
Ferron peered down at Elyssa. “I won't let ya just leave like this, Elly. Ya got to ****ing kill me.”  
“You must understand that I don’t have the same bloody history like you have ha with the Stygians....”  
Ferron raised his eyebrows slightly. “You do have now, Elly... Remember you clan. I understand how conflicted ya must feel...”  
“Yes, but that was not the Setmosis. We made sure...” She looked at him with a firm look.  
“SetMosis is exactly the same as any other Setitest cult, Elly... Nobody is asking you to act against your old friends, Elly...”  
“Maybe... but it was not Derellas or Treizi doing all the dirty work.”  
“But please, do understand that we don't have other options, Elly... Set Mosis is the same to us as the other Setitest that destroyed your village.”  
“No, but I was called a set lover just for taking care of my friends…” She dragged out the sentence, not able to conclude it.  
“Ya mean, Einsof, eh?”  
“And you... “She looked at him for a long time. “So let me just leave.”  
“I didn't mean it like that... I was worried for you, Elly, worried. How ya think it looks to me when you are taking the side that has murdered our people, Elly...” He spoke hastily.  
Elyssa eyed Ferron, suddenly very tired... “That’s just the point... I’m taking the side of Treizi and Derellas... But not the stygian side... If they have done things, they will pay for it in the halls of Crom... Like we all. Can’t you see the difference?” She looked up at him on Nualas back. “I’m heading back, with or without my horse here.”  
“I see it, Elly... But Menfyts are part of them... Even Helshad can tell you that... Helshad was part of murdering one of our people...” He eyed her carefully and jumped down from the horse.  
Elyssa stroke Nualas side. ” I’m tired of trying to explain that I am bound by honor…”  
“I understand it fully, Elly. I'm not asking you to act against them... Not at all. If they even would someday leave Menfyt, they could freely visit even our Dun. But as long as they are in Menfyt. They are the enemy.”  
Elyssa looked at him, looking drained and exhausted. _He will never understand. It will be easier for him and me if I just leave this behind me. Never looking back._  
“I have my leave....”  
Ferron reached for her hand, looking in to her eyes. “I'm tired of this all as well, Elly... We should make that trip soon... Go away for while... Go to Poitain”  
Elyssa just looked at him, and her eyes widened at his words. “Go to Potain??”_ How can he expect me to go with him, after what he just did to my friends?_  
Ferron took a firm hold of her hand, looking at her intensively. “Elly. It would do well for both of us, to us…. Take some distance from these matters.”  
“You are fooling yourself, Ferron...”  
“Aye? Then let’s be fools, Elly.”  
Elyssa released herself from the grip and began to mount up.  
“Elly...”  
“There is not time... not time for being fools anymore.”  
Ferron looked at her, pain showing in his eyes. “There is always time... Even for the fools, Elly...”  
“Bye, Ferron” She turns Nuala and trotted away.  
He grinned slightly and shouted after her disappearing figure “We make it soon, Elyssa!”  
  
Elyssa nodded slightly at the two men standing outside the nearby house. One of them was unfamiliar to her. Einsof shouted “Farewell Mylady!”  
It did not take her long to get outside the Dun and she slowed Nuala down at an easy walking pace. Briefly she thought of the confrontation she had with Calidius some time ago. He had read her as an open book and for her to have the consequences laid before her…It was not easy and he had laid it out very clear. Well enough for her not being able to escape from it anymore. She must make a choice and it would go against her own feelings. Setting her longing for warmth, desire and happiness aside, she had done it before. _Why was it so painful this time?_ She patted Nuala and sighed._ In due time the pain would eventually disappear. It always does._


	22. Not taking No for an answer

She had just maid camp for the evening securing Nuala to a tree beside the camp fire, when she spotted him. He leaned nonchalantly against a tall pine tree, with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting. Probably he had just followed her all the way from the Dun, on a safe distance, tracking her. She just recalled the smug smile on his face when she had left him there. _Why…why could he just not give me up? _She looked up the sky estimating how much time she had left before it would be dangerous to travel alone in the darkness. Not long. Maybe she could make it to Morgh Village if she pushed Nuala. She began to collect all her belongings and stamped out the fire. Ferron looked at her calmly, silent biding his time. He even smiled at her, a warm smile.  
  
\- “I didn't want to part like that, Elly...”  
  
\- “You did not listen...”  
  
\- “Elyssa, please… I am not stopping ya...”  
  
\- “No, Ferron”  
  
\- “I just want to talk with ya, Elly...” he smiled at her slightly. “Can you do that for me?”  
  
\- “Talk? ... Are we not through with that? Or shall I say beyond that...”  
  
\- “I just didn't want you to leave like that, Elly... Please.” He stayed silent for a while before he decided to make one last attempt to persuade her. “Could you not consider the trip for Poitain again, Elly? It would do you good, for me and for us.”  
  
\- “I’m not picking up the threads... I’m leaving it behind, Ferron” He recoiled as she had slapped him. It hurt worse than if she had. Then she added plainly and so coldly. “It’s for the best.... leave it bee.” The words maid no space for misinterpretations, the message was clear.  
  
He lowered his head slightly, before raising his look at her. “Alright... I understand...Let's have a drink together first... Cimmerian habit of saying goodbye for hurt feelings...”  
  
\- “I meant what I said, Ferron... Goodbye...”  
  
\- “Elyssa...”  
  
\- “What?”  
  
\- “Why you want to leave this all like that?”  
  
\- “It’s for the best, Ferron.”  
  
Ferron took his pocket flask, offering it to Elyssa. “Let’s have a one drink to put all the hurt feelings on the past... can ya do it for me?”  
  
Elyssa turned to him, taking the flask. “If this will make you leave me be... Then yes.”  
  
Ferron smiled a bit sadly at her, nodding once, and stayed silent. Elyssa took it and drank one sip. “There.... “‘She handed it back. Ferron received the flask, corking it carefully, putting it to his pocket.  
  
\- “You are not drinking?”  
  
Ferron shook his head a bit. “No. I'm not ready to put you and me on the past.”  
  
Elyssa eyed him confused._ This is not right. He must have done something._  
  
“Either are you, Elly... When you got the chance to see it. We are going to the Poitain, Elly.”  
  
Elyssa shakes her head in protest, but found that her limbs did not react to her._ No he couldn’t have. I’m so going to…._  
  
\- “I'm sorry I had to trick you, Elly... You didn't give me other choice... I- I can't let you go like that... I love you, Elly... And you love me, I know it.”  
  
Elyssa crumbled, her knees couldn’t keep her upright and she fell to the ground with a rather surprised look on her face. As she fell he took a hold of her, putting her to the ground gently, speaking softly. “Sleep now, Elly... You will wake up in Poitain”  
  
Elyssa lay motionless in Ferrons arms, showing no reactions whatsoever to his gentle words. The little sip had been enough to knock her out completely. Ferron ran his hand once across her cheek tenderly, before tying her ankles and wrists. He raised her to his shoulder, whistling loudly once, his horse running to him. With ease he putted her across the horses back and jumped on it after it, laying a thick fur over her. He rode away leading Nuala behind him.


	23. World of make believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter in a long adventure where many of Elyssas friends and foes appears.

“Chain her up, Meroz.”  
“Yes, Mistress, of course.” He dropped Elyssa from his shoulder and she landed on the stone floor with a thud. He leaned down and straightened her up, just for him to be able to chain her wrists against the wall, locking them and then kneeling down and chaining her ankles. She stirred some under the rough treatment, but she was passed out.  
The woman watched quietly. Her face was kept in the dark and it was hard to see what she looked like. “I have things to tend to Meroz, see that she is stripped of her clothes and possessions, then give her some water, I will return in the morrow.”  
Meroz bows at the woman. “Of course, Mistress. As you wish.”  
“Don't do anything depraved to her... Not yet.” The woman added the last bit in a lower voice, turning around.  
Meroz lowers his head as he heard her command. ”A- As you wish Mistress.”  
Blood was sipping from a cut in Elyssas head and made stains on her clothes. She sat with her back resting towards the wall, tipped over to the left with her arms stretched over her head. The position looked unnatural. Meroz pulled off her clothes using his knife to cut the fine fabric when it did not go fast enough. He tossed them aside and the former silk clothes landed in a heap on the floor. Meroz sniffed slightly in the air above her and wrinkled his nose. Her skin was dirty and she looked nothing like the noble born woman she truly was. A single necklace resting glimmering on her bosom went the same way as her clothes. He whistled loudly and slave boy brought a bowl of chicken soup to him, he took the steaming bowl and then tapped Elyssa cheek. When she did not reply he slapped her hard across the face. “Wake up lass...”  
  
_“It's quite nice here, eh?” Ferrons voice sounded faint like it came from the opposite of a great void.  
“The view is fantastic.” She heard her reply as faintly as his. It only took a moment before the memories of the smell, sound and colors came rushing towards her and almost engulfed her. She could see and feel her precious memories of what once were.  
“Imagine it... Mansion here... The views... Spending days here watching... And nights... well” Ferron shrugged and looked so relaxed; he turned and winked at her. “Under the sheets... Not too bad.” He wasn’t even finished before she blushed deeply. He did not see it though, and for that she was glad…it was a bit to reveling. She kneeled and folded one arm around Ferrons neck leaning in to him. “I think I can imagine all that, and some more.” She placed her chin on his shoulder and his scents filled her nostrils and made her smile and she buried her face in his clothes.  
Ferron chuckled softly. “Aye...” He looked at her warmly and lovingly for while, giving her a kiss on her lips after it. She was a bit surprised of his intensity, but it flicker away fast when she felt his lips touch hers tenderly. He moved his hand to cheek, caressing it, breaking the kiss slowly, and looking to her eyes. What he said next made her heart beat faster with unexpected joy. “You make me happy, Elly... You make me enjoy this world.”_  
  
Elyssa stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Her cheek was burning after Meroz wakeup call. “ What... Where....Ferron!!!!!” She lifts her head and tries desperately to focus on her surroundings. “Where is he?”  
“Don't cry lass... Ple- Please don't... It was accident... You should eat now... I got some food here for you...” Meroz brought the spoon close to her lips, eyeing her sadly.  
“Nooo... Noooo. ....” She collapsed and hung in her chains sobbing uncontrollably. “Why... I... have... Never... done... anything... To you...” She turned her head avoiding the spoon.  
“Ple-please eat... Mistress said you need to eat...”  
Tears are streaming down her dirty face. She sobbed, cried and coughed.  
“St- stop the crying... please... now...” His voice grew more angrily with each word.  
It’s like she did not hear him, she was in her own world of pain and agony. Meroz took a firm hold of her cheeks, forcing his fingers into her skin making her mouth open and stuffed the spoonful of the soup in her mouth. “Eat now.”  
Elyssa did not care. She just swallowed mechanically with no reaction to his forceful treatment. Meroz kept her mouth open, feeding her several spoonfuls before putting the bowl down. The tears continue to flow down her cheeks and she cried in pain, like she had locked herself away from the outside world.  
“I- I'm sorry for your lost lass... I'm sorry...” He rubbed his eyes. ”I h-hope that you will do what the Mistress want... It will make all easier...”  
Elyssa did not respond, she just continued sobbing and crying. Meroz walked off and left her in the darkness, whilst he patted her head first.  
  
Elyssa had given into her feelings for him; somehow he had been able to see past her mask and touch her in a level she earlier was unaware of existed. The little meadow he had taken her to in Poitan. She did not want to think of it... did not want to remember one of her most beautiful moments in her life.  
  
_Ferron eyed her silently for while, then walked up close to her silently. Suggest? I suggest you listen to your heart Elly... I have no doubts.”_  
_ “I want you. Fully, Completely.”_  
_ “Less is not enough.”_  
_ Ferron kept her tightly against him, raising her chin with one of his hand, looking in to her eyes. “Elly... I love you. You have my life in your hands.”_  
_ Elyssas lips are salty and wet, she did not resist him, she did not care that she was supposed to be angry with him. She didn’t care that she was supposed to be angry with everyone. She reached out for him, found his hands and pulled herself closer to him. His arms encircled her, cradling her closer to his chest. Her lips searched, hunting almost his throat, to his chin, till she finally found his lips._  
  
Now Ferron was gone. She would never feel his embrace ever again.

The woman Meroz had called Mistress stood in the cave behind a larger table mixing several fluids together in a small elegant beaker. Beside her in a heap laid the remnants of a human. Its limbs were discolored and pale.  
“No she is not, now. Be silent and don't dare looking at me.” She gestured to the rotting limbs. “Move them to her, make sure she inhales it.”  
Meroz bowed obedient. “Of course, Mistress... Sorry...” He took a pair of thick gloves from his pocket and pulled them carefully on his hands before he took a few rotting limbs from the ground, frowning.  
The woman patted the rat that she held in one hand, glancing from Meroz to the pile of severed arms and legs. She quirked a brow. “Why do you wear that?”  
“Wear what, Mistress...?” He kept his look down, holding two limbs in his hands.  
“The gloves, you don't think Set protects you? He gives you great power, and you don't trust him.” The woman shook her head slowly, moving over; she grasped a tuft of Elyssas hair, yanking the Cimmerian's head back. “Wake up!”  
  
  
_The nightmare would not end…she only relived it over and over again. She tried to breath, but the pressure over her chest tightened and she panicked. For one moment she was free and she felt his touch lingering over her, soothing her. In the next moment she was back, kneeling on the shore of the little lake in Poitan. She felt the hard rock under bare feet, warm from the early morning sun. The breeze in her face caressed her like a lover’s gentle hand. She heard a cough behind her and she looked up at the man standing some 5 meters behind her._  
_“Yes?”_  
_ “Excuse me, lass... Ye don’t happen to be Lady Elyssa? I'm carrying important message for her.”_  
_ Elyssa eyed the man with suspicion. He was large, but he looked and behaved like a boy. Something in her told her he something was off. “I have never heard about the lady in question.” She rose slowly to her feet._  
_ The boy lowered his head a bit, shaking it slightly. “Ah, my fault then, lass... I'm bringing news about her- Never mind.”_  
_ She eyes him still suspicious. No one knows I’m here. She desperately tried to remember if she had seen any familiar face on the streets the last few days. She came up blank. “I’m sorry that I can’t help you.”_  
_ The boy nodded at her.” Aye, sorry for the trouble then lass.” He began to walk away from her._  
  
_ Elyssa looked up on the ridge to the left of her, seeing a woman standing there with her undead as a wall around her. She only needed one look before she hastily began to walk back towards the house._  
_ The boy stood in front of the woman and shook his head slightly. “She said she isn’t the woman you seek, Mistress... The woman dismissed the boy and walked down the ridge following Elyssa, shouting after her. “Halt.”_  
_ “Pardon me?” Elyssa stopped in her tracks. “What is this??”_  
_ The woman eyed Elyssa calmly, the two unnatural beings at her side fidgeting slightly, reanimated bones with slabs of flesh, their organs dangling from where their stomach would have been. “Tell me, you are Ferron's lover-- And do not lie to me.”_  
_ Elyssa looked between the boy and the woman in front of her. The boy coughed and looked at his mistress nervously._  
_ “What??? Who are you?”_  
_ One of the unnatural beings licks the place where its lips used to, the other attempted to mimic this, but its jaw is lacking, its tongue rotten away. “Kemoserit, a dear friend of Ferron.”_  
_ Elyssa looked really perplexed. “I am not the one you are seeking...” Time to get away from this abomination quickly._  
_ The boy nodded at Kemoserit like she had given him a secret message. He stepped behind Elyssa and took a firm hold of her both arms. “Easy now, lass.”_  
_ Elyssa shouted angrily and surprised. “Hey!!!”_  
_ Kemoserit reached up with an absent hand, scratching the scar at her face, it runs from one cheek to the other, crossing the bridge of her nose. “My crows watched you with him, do not lie.” One of the dead men slithered up to Elyssa, laying an ice cold hand on her forearm._  
_ Elyssa began to struggle to get free, kicking the boy’s knee with her foot. He grunted, but kept the hold of her arms easily. “Calmly lass...”_  
_ “I don’t even know what you are talking about!!!!_  
_ Kemoserit extended an arm, attempting to grab a hold of Elyssas neck with her hand, clenching roughly. “Your name is Elyssa; you are his previously-cursed lady love.”_  
_ Elyssa jumped up and kicked Kemoserit while her weight was supported by the boy. Kemoserit let out a sharp hiss as she got kicked and stumbled a bit back. Both dead men unsheathed their rusty weapons, eyeless sockets glaring to her. “If you are not her, then there is no reason for you to live, is there?”_  
_ Elyssa felt her your skin getting warmer and warmer under the boy's hands, it almost started to burn. Some sweat started to form on the boy's forehead while he turned his gaze over Elyssa shoulder to Kemoserit, looking nervous and slightly panicked. “I- I can't control it much longer... It burns.”_  
_ “ahhhhhh.... take it away....it burns.” Elyssa screams when the burnt sensation gets unbearable, white glowing pain under her skin._  
_ “Let go of her Boy.” Kemoserit exclaimed sharply. The dead men moved to Elyssa, attempting to seize her with their cold hands, their grip surprisingly strong._  
_ He let go of her, pushing her to the ground and turned around and let out deep groan of relief. Fire pillars shoot from his palms and he aimed them towards the small house, making the dry wood burst on flames._  
_ Kemoserit glanced to the side, watching the house, as if it was the most natural of things._  
_ The boy looked over his shoulder at Kemoserit, slightly nervously, but with some sort of happiness in his eyes._  
_ Elyssa turned her head when she heard the noise of flames licking up the walls. “NOOOOOO......” She screamed, crawled, trying to get to her feet towards the house. “He is inside. I have to get him out.”_  
_ “That was good Meroz, very powerful; at least you did not burn the bitch.” Kemoserits gaze turned back to Elyssa, whom she approached again, attempting to take a rough grip of her red hair, the claws of Kemoserit's gloves scraping across the woman's scalp._  
_ Meroz eyed around a bit nervously. “Ma- maybe we should go? The villagers might get upset...”_  
_ Elyssas head snapped up when Kemoserit gripped her hair and she gets stopped in her attempts to get to the house. “He is in there... I have to get him out...” She cried when she saw the flames grow high above the rooftop, licking a nearby house._  
_ “Meroz, the villagers fear us-- Go get our horses and find some rope.” She tugged back at the hair roughly, moving her hand up to line with Elyssa's eyes, two fingers moved up close to each eyeball, the pointed claws inches from them. “Tell me your name.”_

_Meroz nodded at Kemoserit and stumbled away, watching his own palms and grinning. He slowly turned away from them. Elyssas eyes locked at the small claws of Kemoserit hands, suddenly aware of the real threat the woman before her was._  
_“Your lover hurt me deeply, Elyssa... If you do not behave as I see fit, I will repeat the ways he violated me, a tenfold, do you understand?”_  
_ “My name is Elyssa....”She cursed under her breath._  
_ Meroz came back holding two horses from the reigns with one hand and on his other hand is a rope, some smoke was rising from his palms. He smiled widely with his eyes glowing. The praise his Mistress had given him must have raised his esteem greatly._  
_ “I don’t know what he has done to you. I was never a part of it...”_  
_ “He chained me up, hit me, whipped me, tortured me beyond what is imaginable, he even went so far as to take my beauty.” Kemoserit motioned for the scar at her face. “Meroz, tie and gag her, throw her over your horse and let us leave this disgusting land.”_  
_ Meroz nodded. “Of course, Mistress”_  
_ Elyssa just watched the woman in a state of surprise... ”He can’t have...” She turned her eyes at the burning house and her face mirrored the horror she felt. “Please, let me fetch some help to have the fire put out.”_  
_ Meroz kneeled next to Elyssa and tied her hands and feet’s together and then stuffed a rag in to her mouth. Elyssa tried to make resistance to Meroz, but the next words from Kemoserit made her heart freeze. “umfffff...”_  
_ Kemoserit shrugged and watched Elyssa. “Hellfire burns to the ground, it cannot be extinguished.”_  
_ Meroz rose up and took Elyssa with him. She wriggled like a worm in his grip. Kemoserit aimed a kick towards Elyssa's stomach, before Meroz pulls her up. Elyssa coughed and was jerked back by the pain the kick inflicted. Meroz picked her up from the ground easily, tossing her to his horse. She landed roughly and made the horse back away because of the sudden weight, she almost slide off. He jumped to the horse directly after. “Nobody would be helping anymore...” he muttered._  
_ “Killed them all? Good boy, I'm starting to like you. I have some books for you to read, texts for you to study when we return to Set's land.”_  
_ Meroz blushed slightly, nodding. “Thank you, Mistress.”_  
_ Kemoserit watched the fire, a wide smile on her face. “It’s glorious, isn’t it, I doubt Ferron burns with it, but one can hope.”_  
_ Meroz smiled at Kemoserit. “Yes. It burns.”_  
_ At Kemoserits words Elyssa screamed silently and twined as much she could on the horse. Kemoserit extended a hand, almost affectionately brushing the back of a claw over Meroz cheek. “You did very well.”_  
_ “Mhmm” Meroz looked overly happy. “Thank you, Mistress.” Kemoserit smiled at him. On the horse Elyssa cried and tried to kick the horse and Meroz. She cried even more when she heard the roar of the flames._  
_ Meroz grunted and placed a large hand on her. “Stop it lass!”_  
_ Kemoserit reached for her dagger and knocked Elyssa out with the hilt of it. The blow landed just perfect and Elyssas body relaxes as she disappeared into nothingness._  
  
  
“Umhhhh” was the only thing Elyssa responded. The coldness of the cave came rushing back to her and she glanced up at her tormentor. Meroz glanced at Kemoserit and shrugged a bit, walking slowly to Elyssa.  
“Lay them at her feet.” Kemoserit leaned to Elyssas ear, muttering in a hushed voice. “Inhale deeply now, dear.”  
Elyssa opened her eyes for a brief while due to the severe treatment. Meroz put the leg and arm over Elyssas feet’s. She tried to turn her head away; the smell of the rotting limbs was foul and made her wanting to throw up.  
“Don't struggle.” Kemoserit exclaims sharply, tightening her grip at the hair, the rat having crawled up at her shoulder, watching Elyssa with wide black eyes.  
Elyssa tried to back away as far as the chains allowed it, leaving the corpse on the ground. “You will not break me...” She muttered quietly.  
“I would actually, though I fear it would be a waste of time, I don't want anything from you, I don't need to break you Elyssa.” Kemoserit carefully lays the Rat towards Elyssa. It crawled over on the skin of the Cimmerian, grabbing hold with sharp claws as it began to nibble at the pale flesh. Meroz kept his head lowered down, grinning.  
The pain made Elyssa wanting to scream, but instead she bite down her teeth and endured when the rat dug his teeth in her shoulder. She jerked back and tried to rub the rat of against the wall. The animal doesn’t seem too affected, clinging to Elyssa as it slowly digs through the layer of skin. “Oh, be still.” Kemoserit mumbled in a lowered voice, glancing over at Meroz. “Make her stop that.”  
Meroz nodded once. “Of course, Mistress.” He stepped closer to Elyssa and took a hold of her arms that are over her head, chained to the wall. “Stop it now, lass... Ye got no way out.”  
“Take this abomination off me!!!” Elyssa screamed and jerked up one leg tries to kick him. She did not get far though.  
Meroz eyed Elyssa and shook his head. “Calm down, lass... It will be over soon... Nothing ye can do about it.”


	24. World of make Believe - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jystana/Kemoserit and Ferron for making this such a fun plot to play out. This was also the introduction to the first rp-event for the Celts :)

The protests seemed to make Kemoserit smile. She reached down into her belt, pulling out a thin vial, which appears to be filled with a thick red substance. “When she is done screaming, cut her stomach, I need to mix her blood.”

  
Elyssa looked into Meroz eyes grinning. “I don’t care anymore!!!” She spat in his face.

  
Meroz grunted and stared at Elyssa, letting go of her arms while he wiped the spit from his face. “Will do, Mistress...”

  
The rat continued biting larger and large flakes of skin from Elyssa, having made a big gushing wound now, its infected saliva mixed with the blood. “If need be, knock her out.” Kemoserits voice was cold.

  
Meroz took his dagger, bringing the blade to her stomach, eyeing Elyssa while grinning wide. “This is for the spitting, whore.” He then cut the skin, moving the blade really slowly across her stomach, creating a wound of about palms length.

  
Kemoserit let out a loud chuckle at Meroz words, watching the knife; she absently shifts the vial between two fingers.

  
Elyssa screamed out when Meroz cut her, but seeing the pleasure in her tortures eyes and faces, she tried to bite it down. She looked up at Meroz with burning eyes. ”I will find you... You will be surprised.”

  
“Oh, be silent Savage, you'll be rotting before you get the chance.” Kemoserit uncorked the vial, offering it to Meroz. “Pour it on her wound.”

  
Meroz let out a short and sharp chuckle, spitting to Elyssas face. He took the vial and poured some of it in her stomach wound and rest on the wound the rat made. Elyssa felt the saliva drop down her face, ignoring it. The smile on her face was almost wicked. “I will find you... You will be surprised....”

  
Kemoserit smiled slightly, watching as the rat scattered down on the ground, disappearing into a dark corner of the room. She turned her gaze to Meroz, exclaiming in a loud sarcastic tone. “Is she a dimwit? Did we capture a village idiot?”

  
Meroz wiped the dagger to his cloths and sheathed it, he frowned and muttered. “I think she is stupid village whore. Who cares of this... this thing?” The insults did not seem to have any effect on Elyssa, she grinned still.

  
“No one I reckon, but she will serve her purpose.” Kemoserit smiled grimly, scratching at the scar. “Now we just need her to get back to Cimmeria.” Kemoserit tilted her head slightly and watched Elyssa. “Do you have any friends? Anyone who wants to find you?”

  
“No.... No one will come for me.” Elyssa spitted out the words. “I will not make this easy for you...”

  
“How do you intend to make it difficult for me then? Chained like that, death coursing through you?”  
Meroz let out a sudden chuckle and smiled.

  
“What do you want!!!” Elyssa eyed Kemoserit with tired eyes.

  
“I want Ferron to watch you die.” Kemoserit stated in a blank tone. Elyssa heard Meroz snicker in the background.

“Meroz, knock her out...“ Kemoserit turned slowly on her heel, throwing a brief glance back at the rotting limbs.

  
“Ferron is dead... you burnt him alive.”

  
“Maybe, but I am not certain, Ferron is no idiot.”

  
Meroz threw a heavy uppercut to Elyssa's jaw. She took the blow laughing. “He is not going to see me fade away… he is going to meet me in the Halls of Crom.”

  
Meroz snorted and threw several hits to her face. “Pass out bitch.”

  
Kemoserit glanced back at Elyssa and spoke low. “Crom does not rule in Aquilonia, nor Stygia.”

  
Elyssas head snapped up but she refused to let go. “You are going to fail, witch… Fail”

  
Her refusal made Meroz intensify his beating of her. He growled and grasped her from her hair, raising her head and kept punching her to face, again and again. Kemoserit began to move out of the room, glancing over at Meroz. “If you want to do anything with... Her, be my guest.” With those words she turns and leaves Meroz alone with Elyssa.

  
Meroz nodded towards the now empty doorway. “Alright, Mistress.” He told to himself and stopped the hitting, stepping in front of Elyssa. Her limbs slacked and she lost her consciousness. Meroz raised her head up from her hair. “Oh, ye are going to pass out now, you so brave "Cimmerian"?” He took the rotten hand from the ground, breaking one finger from it and tossed the arm and leg away. He rose up slowly and grinned widely from some sick joke. He took a firm hold of her hair again, pulling her head backwards and brought the rotten finger close to her nostril. Elyssa stirred by the foul stench and shook her head to get rid of the smell, muttering oaths.

  
He grinned and looked down at Elyssa. “Oh? Ye awake now?” *Chuckles sharply* “I want to hear your apologize from me now.”

  
She lifted her head and looked defiant up at him. Blood was smeared over her whole face and slowly dripping from her broken nose and a cut in her mouth. Her eyes were glowing with disobedience. “You would like that.. Wouldn’t you?”

  
“Aye, I would like that, you filthy "Cimmerian" He spited on her face. “I got thrown out from Cimmeria... Same kind of people like you. Apologize what you are, apologize that you spitted on me. Now. “ He put his palm around her throat.

  
Elyssa chuckled and said in a mocking tone, spitting some blood on the ground. “You know... The bitch that are controlling you... She will just **** you over… Like everybody else...”

  
Meroz growled and put more pressure on her throat. “She is kind to me...! You ****ing whore won't ever say bad word of her... Ever!” He started to choke her. Elyssa only leaned back her head without any resistance at all. Dark shadows were dancing in the corner of her field of vision. Meroz stared at her with a crazy glow in his eyes, squeezing her throat hard. His palm was aflame now, a bit of smoke rose from his grip and Elyssa could smell the flesh burning. “Say ye are sorry! Now!” The smile on Elyssas face only fueled his anger.

  
“I will meet my love in the Halls of Crom…” She closed her eyes and relaxed in her chains. She smiled at the thought of soon be near Ferron, feeling his body against hers. In that moment all she wanted was for the mad boy in front of her to loose control and kill her. To save all her family or anyone else who might come in contact with her. To save all those left that she loved dearly. The pain was nothing; she only waited for the hollow abyss on the other side.

  
Meroz let go of her throat suddenly, breathing heavily, looking to the ground, muttering. “Mistress doesn't want her dead... yet...” Raised his eyes and looked at her with despite. He took the dagger and hit her several times on top of her head with the hilt of his dagger. Elyssa did not evade the blows and her head snapped up several times, hitting the wall behind. She slowly lost her awareness and her vision blurred into nothingness.

  
Meroz spited once more at her and muttered before he turned and walked away. “Cimmerian whore...”

_In the Celtic Stronghold_  
Alexios walked down the stairs and asked the two guards standing by the gate "Has Elyssa walked through yet"  
"No, Sir" They answered in unison.

  
He walked away visible annoyed. It would only take Elyssa a few days to travel from Morgh Village to the Feargahl an Dun and back home. And now it’s been 5 days since they parted on the road in Fields of the Dead. He pushed open the gates to the keep, stepped in and shouted. “Marcios!!”

  
“Alexios, come and join us” was Marcios reply from the table further in. “We have roasted boar and Ale”

  
“Elyssa has not returned yet. I fear that something has happened to her.” Was Alexios only reply to the invitation. “We need to put together a search party.”

  
“I see…“ Marcios looked around him and nodded. “We have work to do” By those words he rose and walked towards Alexios, giving him a pat on his shoulder. “We will find her.”

_Elyssa stretched and turned in Ferrons embrace. He held her and with his free hand he poked the fireplace with an iron stick, glancing down at her. She felt the warmth from the fire nearby and the heat from Ferrons body, close to her. He smiled at her, putting the iron stick a side while he pushed some hairs away from her face. “Ya start to wake up, eh?”_  
_ Elyssa was rubbing her face in an attempt in trying to wake up. He smiled at her, holding her tightly against him, messing her hair with his free hand. She looked up at him with a smile, still semi wake._  
_ “Yes. I t seems like it anyway...” she tried to blow a few strands of hair from her face, Ferron smiled at her and tugged the strayed strands behind one of her ears. “Have you been sitting here all along?”_  
_ Ferron nodded once, smile still on his lips. ” Aye. Ya don't look so fierce when ya sleep, Elly” He chuckled slightly._  
_ “Fierce?? I thought you liked me fierce.” She mocked him with a smug smile on her lips and stretched her arms in front of her yawning._  
_ He pushed her head a bit gently. “Aye, I do...”_  


  
The pain was instant and took her body captive as she screamed uncontrolled. It was everywhere, glowing white under her skin. Once again she was swept back to reality and with that also the knowledge of her lost. Of what she never will see and touch again. She was tossed to the ground and landed hard. Sand crept into her mouth and ears, she managed to wipe away some of it of, despite the fact that her hands that were bound tight with a thick grayish rope. She tried to breathe and her lungs burned. Slowly the pain in her body eased and she lay in the same position as she was thrown down in. The cool breeze of the night caressed her body and she welcomed it.  
  
  
Kemoserit walked over to the altar stone and sat down. She soon seemed to be deep in a meditative trance, her pet Hyena moving back and forth in an arch in front of Elyssa, making sure the Cimmerian didn’t try anything. Elyssa limbs were all sore and ached. Her wound on her belly leaked some yellow fluid and it had stained and soaked through her dress at the front. Her lips and mouth was dry from the heat and the absence of water, she coughed. The Hyena moved slightly closer to Elyssa, growling to intimidate the woman. Elyssa lifted her head from her lying position, she barely noticing the foul animal walking around her. After a long while Kemoserit seemed to have awoken from her sleep, she sat herself on a piece of rubble, tapping the claws at the brick.  
  
  
“Heat' getting to you?”

  
Elyssa turned her head slightly in Kemoserits direction “I have lived here pretty long. I manage.” At the end of the meaning she coughed.

  
Kemoserit quirked a brow, snickering. ”Then I am sure you will survive a few hours here.”

  
“Why are you doing this? Your boy is quite a piece, somewhat stupid.”

  
“He is a fool, it is because of his northern blood, he is a half-breed *******.”

  
Elyssa smiled a smug smile. “And you take him in. How very noble of you.”

  
“Set granted him great power. Like you saw, I intend to use him.”

  
“Don’t you have enough stygian boys to toy with?”

  
Kemoserit let out a less than coy laugh. “I didn’t know there was a limit.”

  
Elyssa laughed a dry sound that rasped her lungs and ended in a series of coughs.

  
Kemoserit chuckled. “Feeling ill?”

  
Elyssas head snapped up and she eyed Jystana* “You would like that would you...”

  
“That thought is a desirable one, I admit.”

  
“Maybe your plan is not going to work..”

  
“Oh? Let me inquire, why would it not work?” Kemoserit looked amused.

  
“Maybe it was not so well thought as you would have liked it? Maybe I am immune to whatever thing you are trying to push on to me?

  
“That would be a pity.” Kemoserit frowned, seeming heavily in thoughts. Then she suddenly jumped from up her coughed position and unsheathed her dagger. “I should slit your throat, be done with it.”

  
“Yes, why not.. ?” Elyssa looked up and exposed her bare throat. “Give me your worst.”

  
Kemoserit smiled widely now, baring her teeth in a wicked grin. She reached down and grasped a handful of Elyssa's hair, forcing the head up to bare the throat completely. Elyssa smiled a large smug smile when she felt the rough thug in her hair. Her head was forced back and she just allowed it.

  
“I think I'll have to wait and see, as much as I'd enjoy this.” Kemoserit smiled and let go of the hair again, pushing Elyssa away roughly and aimed a kick toward the Cimmerian's head. Elyssas teeth clasped together hard with a clashing sound. Forced forward she landed in the sand without any possibility to protect herself from the fall.  
Kemoserit chuckled in a grim manner. “You like my scar, right? You should have one like it.” She shifted the dagger in her hand, watching Elyssa. Elyssa couldn’t keep the coughs within and her body was shaking by them.

  
“Those wounds truly are bad, aren’t they? I hope he wasn’t too rough on you after I left.”

  
“He does not know what to do with a woman…” Elyssa was interrupted by another cough “He is not a man.”

  
“So he did something? Tell me, perhaps…” Kemoserit leaned down and spoke in a hushed voice. “Perhaps it was as crude as what Ferron did to me.”

  
Elyssa just laughed. “He gave me a bowl of water...I told you... He doesn’t know what to do...”

  
Kemoserit let out a quiet laughter. “Not quite the same, I'd have liked a bowl of water.” She snickered. “I will make sure to tell him that, there must be enough savage in him to **** and burn. Not just burn.”

  
“Maybe he likes men .....Like a little boy..”

  
“Maybe he does.” Kemoserit turned away and petted her hyena.

It was just small dots in the beginning and Elyssa did not pay any attention when the dots became larger and revealed a group of eight and horses traveling over the dunes. It was impossible to reveal any identity of those who made their way towards them, imbedded under large pieces of cloth to protecting them from the unfading sunlight. When they came within hearing distance Kemoserit finally noticed them. She quirked a brow and shouted.

  
“Who dares!?—“

  
One of the men shouted. “Damn these snakes,,, who can worship such animals?? Madness”

  
Since Kemoserit did not get any satisfying answer she reached down once more, grabbed hold of a tuft of Elyssa's hair, keeping her dagger at the woman's throat. Elyssa coughed and lifted her tied hands to her throat, in a futile attempt go get free. Where her torn dress did not cover her skin, one could clearly see blue, green and purple bruises stretching out over her naked parts.

  
One of the travelers shouted. “Who are you stygian?!”

  
A man peered at Elyssa and then moved his attention to Kemoserit, speaking calmly. “Release her. Now!!”

  
“Kemoserit of the Mamba, Witch of this dune, how dare you come to—“She seemed to trail off, catching the familiar voice of Ferron. “You're not.. Dead?”

  
Ferron kept staring at Kemoserit, shaking his head a little.

  
A tall large man stepped forward and spoke with a loud voice. “Even more important, what are you doing with Elyssa as your captive here? Surrender and free her, and I will make your death quick.” He gripped after his sword to prove the truthfulness behind his words.

  
Elyssa coughed and asked in disbelief. “Marcios???” The fact that Ferron lived and was standing not so far from her had eluded her completely.

  
“Step closer savage, and her throat will be slit.” Kemoserit pressed the dagger firmly against Elyssa's throat, as if the emphasize, drawing a tinge a blood.

  
“It’s seems that the first thing to ask is what this woman wants in exchange for Elyssa.” A slender woman spoke from the back of the group as she made her way towards Marcios. She stopped when she got a clear view. Marcios glanced at her and spoke low. “Pandore”

  
“Keep back everybody... Don’t get near me...!!!” Elyssa pleaded.

  
One of the soldiers spoke up. “Do not fear Elyssa we will save you from this wretched snake.”

  
“It should soon be over now,,, Elyssa,,, if this stygian has any sense at all, he will realize its all over for his part.” Marcios tapped his swords more impatiently.

  
One of the rangers rested her hand on her bow, ready and seemingly eager to rush into combat. She whispered low to all. “I can take the shot - just say when.”

  
“The witch claims she has infected me...” They could barely hear what Elyssa said; her voice did not carry and ended in a series of hack and coughs.  
  
Ferron crouched and listen carefully to the exchange of threats between his group and Kemoserit. He looked up when Falcore and a small woman positioned themselves beside him. Two members from his clan that he asked to join him on this mission. The female, Evleska, seemed ready to fight. There was no misunderstanding of that fire in her eyes when she looked at the witch. He signed to them to say silent and await his command to attack.  
  
When a group from the house of Celts lead by Marcios had demanded entrance at The Dun, Ferron had been surprised. As soon as he realized their mission, trying to track down one of their own that was missing; a fear took hold of him. He had barely escaped the burning house and it had been pure luck he had found that old smuggler exit during his previous stay in Poitan. When he had been able to go back to the village, Elyssa and almost the whole village was gone. He had stayed and searched for her, but Kemoserit had hid her tracks well. None in the village could give him the clues he needed and he reluctantly retuned home. When this new addition of manpower stood by the door, Ferron had cursed himself and decided to do what he should have done days ago. He brought those who volunteered to come along from Fearghals and joined the search for his love.  
  
“I have no desire for anything that you could offer, take your woman if you will, but know that she carries death.” Kemoserit smiled and looked at each and one of them with a challenge in her eyes.

  
Pandore whispered to Marcios. “Have you seen Elyssa, does she not seems to be a bit in a strange state?"

  
Marcios nodded to Pandore and tried once again to bargain with the witch. “So exactly is it that you want, stygian. And who are you?”  
  
Ferron looked at Elyssa for while, he did not show how he felt, seeing Elyssa in the hands of Jystana...or Kemoserit as she called herself these days. Most likely Elyssa was taken because of his dealings with Kemoserit earlier. He could just not figure out how Kemoserit could have known of his house in Poitan. Was it a coincident or just pure chance? There was time to figure that out when this was over with. Elyssa showed no sign of recognize him and he moved his look slowly to Jystana, speaking softly and running his fingers in the sand. “You will die then, witch.”

  
Falcore spoke low to Ferron. “What does the witch mean by Elyssa carries death?"

  
Kemoserit seemed to let her gaze wander across the group. With her eyes narrowed, she carefully let go of the woman's hair, pushing her down in the sand. One clawed glove reached to her belt, and she drew something from a pouch. Elyssa hit the sand hard and stayed down, coughing.

  
Pandore looked to the black dressed woman with confusion in her eyes. “Can you explain the condition of our friend, and why you keep her away from us?”

  
One of the soldiers took a good grip around his sword. “Release her to us, mage. Release her or I will cut your troth and drag you back to Cimmeria hanging from my horse.” At the end he pulled his sword.

  
Pandore glanced over at Raeroth. “Calm down violence isn't the solution.”

  
“Easy Raeroth, this Stygians are unpredictable. I prefer to bring Elyssa back with me, alive, not dead.” Marcios shivered by the thought and looked hard at Raeroth. Under Marcios look Raeroth moved back a few steps, clearly disappointed.  
“That sounds unpleasant, I would hope to avoid it... Truthfully, I was attempting to find a cure for your lady friend.” Kemoserit smiled vaguely.

  
Ferron eyed Kemoserit calmly, slowly moving his hands to his dagger and sword. “Aye... dear?”

  
“She is lying... She infected me...”

  
“I will never trust a stygian!” Raeroth spoke up heatedly.

  
Kemoserit snickered, took a few steps back and turned slightly to Ferron. “Be glad, I didn’t treat her like you did to me Ferron.” Ferron ignored her.

  
Pandore shifted her gaze from Kemoserit to Ferron. “Can you explain this to us?”

  
Marcios walked over to Ferrons side and asked low. “Any idea how to get this stygian to release Elyssa?”

  
Ferron glanced at Marcios and shrugged. “Kill her.” He rose slowly from his crouched position and reached for his bow and arrow.

  
“Nothing would please me more, actually, but she still holds the knife towards Elyssa.” Marcios looked wretched.

  
Pandore leaned closer to Marcios and whispered. “It’s seems Ferron know her....and he don’t seem to be willing to talk about his previous dealings with her. Marcios don’t do anything stupid, I don’t trust Ferron.”

  
Elyssa crawled tight together in a fetus position, coughing. With a quick step back Kemoserit retreated backwards. “How.. Barbaric, very savage.” She raised one arm slightly.

  
Pandore whispered low to Raeroth. ”There is something fishy with Ferron.”

  
“It’s not the dagger that I fear; it’s her dark magic, I’m not sure I could stop her attacks.” Raeroth send a distressful look at Pandore.

  
Ferron added dryly. “She bleeds as others.”

  
Evleska bowed her head and spoke low to Ferron. “Waiting for orders sir.”

  
One of the soldiers spoke heatedly. “What is it that you really want, witch?”

  
“So you and Ferron know one another from before, Stygian? Is that what you are telling us?? And what has that to do with Elyssa? I am here to bring her back, not to sort out old hostilities between the two of you!” Marcios voice carried over the area with unexpected strength.

  
Pandore whispered to Marcios and Raeroth. “Let's unarm Ferron and his two friends Evleska and Falcore and ask them?”  
Ferron glanced at his left at Marcios, then moved his look and took aim at Kemoserit. Both Falcore and Evleska aimed simultaneously at Kemoserit on Ferrons silent command. Kemoserit let out an abrupt hiss and tossed a handful of dust to her feet. It exploded in a cloud of dust, and as it settled the Witch was gone.


	25. Last Hope

The road in front of her was familiar now. She leaned down and took a small purse from her saddlebags. It contained some herbs that would ease the pains she had, at least for now. Her wounds refused to heal; even Silvara had not been able to do more for her. She was sweating, the fever making its cause on her body. Silvaras words rang still in her ears.  
“Ride hard to Cimmeria... find Akselvee .. he will help you. I'll write to him to expect you.”  
It was her last hope. The infection was spreading in her body; she could feel it taking over her. She fought it, not so much for her own sake, but for those she loved. A part of her wished that Marcios had left her in the desert. Jystana, oh, yes, She doesn’t go by that name anymore… Kemoserit would not have had her revenge then. Having Ferron witness her getting weaker and finally die.  
She saw the outposts of the Fearghal an Dun and pushed her thoughts far back in her mind. Time would come when she had to make a choice; but not now.  
  
Outside Akselvees house she mounted of and tied her horse and the packing horse to one of the railings close to the ground. The house looked empty and she shouted “Master Akselvee”. She heard some noises from the inside of the house and Akselvee walked out looking slightly startled. “Lady Elyssa... Greetings” He eyed her appearance with surprise. Elyssas head was bandaged and so her left leg and arm. What worried him most was that her eyes seemed hollow; the spark in them had gone.  
Elyssa nodded in greeting “I have come to you with Silvaras horse. I bound it outside this house. She lent it to me in Khemi.”  
“Good... “Akselvee nodded slowly. “The rescue mission went well then?” Akselvee rubbed his arm, the bandages on it soaked with blood, seeming rather dirty and disgusting.  
Elyssa eyed Akselvee arm for a brief moment. “As well as expected.” Elyssa looked down before she continued. “That is why I am here... I need to know. You see... the witch did something to me...”  
Akselvee observed her with a worried look, nodding slowly.  
“Silvara patched me up in Khemi, but said I should talk to you. When I came back north.”  
“Alright... do you know what the witch did with you exactly?”  
Elyssa opened her dress slightly, showing a foul cut on her stomach. “She cut me here, and poured some red liquid in the wound. It smells and won’t heal.” She continued by pulling down her dress from her shoulders, displaying a foul deep wound between her side and shoulder blade. It looked like something had chewed of pieces of the flesh, leaving it infected and contaminated.  
Akselvee frowned a bit. “That doesn't look good at all. Come, sit.” He nodded towards the bench. “Let me take a better look at it.” Elyssa walked over to the bench and sat down.  
“Excuse me..” Akselvee smiled a bit and opened the dress to make a clear area around the wound.  
Elyssa eyed Akselvees bandages a second time. “What happened to you?” she asks softly as she bended a little to the side so Akselvee could see the wound better.  
“It's... Nothing... just a scratch.” He nodded, seeming slightly embarrassed, observing the wound carefully. Elyssa noticed the Triaths embarrassment and asks not further.  
Akselvee reached for one of the small boxes near the bench, revealing a jar with greenish paste, dipping a clean cloth into it, cleaning the wound carefully. “This might sting a bit... but will disinfect everything.” She made no sound during the treatment.  
“Hmm... have you felt any particular pain every since the wound?” He looked up at her, observing her eyes, as he kept putting the greenish paste around the wound.  
“I feel tired and hollow... And the fever comes and goes. Some days are better, some days I can’t stand up.”  
“Any trouble with breathing perhaps? Or coughing?” He put his left palm just above the wound, closing his eyes for a moment, chanting quietly, as faint green light eliminated from his hand. The wound closed, but still left a cut-mark.  
Elyssa looked absentminded at the grass moving in the wind. “The breathing is fine.. but I cough at nights.. cant sleep sometimes because of it..”  
Akselvee took his palm slowly away from her stomach, breathing a bit heavily. He reached under the bench for a box of bandages. “ Any trouble with seeing then? Or itchy eyes, anything like that?”  
“Well it can itch but It happens mostly when I’m getting worse; together with the fever.”  
“I see… “He sighed, handing her the jar with the green paste. “Rub the wound with this two times a day.. It should heal rather fast.”  
She takes the jar and looked up at Akselvee with tired eyes. “Can you tell me what it is..? Silvara did not tell me either..” She sighed and remained silent for a while, waiting.  
“I'm not sure... but it seems... Like the plague...” The last few words were quiet and full of worry. Akselvee squished her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.  
“I’m so sorry... I should not have come here...”Her eyes filled with tears as her worst suspicions had come true.  
“It's alright... “He caressed her shoulder carefully. “This is a time when you have to be strong... Until we find a cure.”  
Elyssa rose slowly and made sure not to touch anything near her. “I will leave as soon as I can.” She bowed her head. “I thank you for your care. I... will never forget your kindness.”  
“Anytime.. Just let me know if I can aid you in any way... and I will inform you as soon as we got a cure.” He smiled some, scratching the bandage on his arm.  
Elyssa mumbled quietly. “Marcios should have left me in the desert.”  
“Don't say such, lady Elyssa... “He frowned.  
“I won’t return to my clan... I can’t bring death to them.” She frowned deeply and looked without seeing in front of her; ignoring Akselvees words. “I will leave you, then. Thanks for your kindness, Master. May the light always shine on your path.”  
“Spirits grant you strength lady Elyssa.”  
The expression on Elyssas face was almost sad, more or less like she is saying goodbye. “Triath.. “ She nodded once and turned towards her spare horse.


	26. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a long time for me to write this part of Elyssas story, but here are a cute insight in how much Ferron and Elyssa meant to each other.

It was one of her favourite spots to camp on; high up in the mountains towards one of the many passes to Asguard. It was cold and she welcomed it, oddly enough. Several winters ago she had reinforced the small hut she and Eida had built here. It would sustain a practical shelter for the wind and snow. She would only use it for some time anyway. Until it was time for her to meet her forefathers in the Halls of Crom. She sighed and pulled her hair back to the neck and tied it up with a leather strap.  
  
“Elly!?”  
  
She heard it only faint at first; after a few minutes she heard it again.  
  
“Elly!”  
  
It was close. She was surprised that anyone could have come so close without her seeing them. Without thinking she shouted. “Stay back!!!!”  
  
He walked slowly up from the valley leading his hose. Elyssa would have recognized him anywhere. Just a few steps away he stopped and eyed Elyssa worriedly. “What's wrong Elly...”  
  
Not able to meet his gaze, she turned away and folded her arms around her. “You should not have come. I’m a bearer of death... Akselvee finally told me. I bear the plague. Marcios should have left me in the desert.”  
  
“Elly... Of course he could not have done it... Don't be fool now...”  
  
“I can’t go back.. Don´t you understand??”  
  
“You should be inside if you got that... Plague... Sure you can, Elly...”  
  
Elyssa turned and looked at him. He could not quite decipher the look in her eyes and it made him weary. “And bring this to my people..? I rather die to have only one of them dead so I can have some comfort!”  
  
Ferron took few steps closer. “Elly... I'm sure there is a cure for it... Please... Come to An Dun at least.”  
  
“Cure? There is no cure. I saw the sadness in Akselvees eyes. This is the end... I’m so sorry Ferron. I am leaving.. taking this with me..” Her last words were a mere whisper. “Let me go.”  
  
Ferron grunted and walked up to her closely and took hold of her arms. “Stop that ****, Elly. Ya ain't gonna die.”  
Elyssas eyes were filled with tears as she spoke. “I did not want to see you. It was selfish of me, but I thought it would be easier for you if I already was gone.” She does not fight his grip on her arms; she just seemed to have given up.  
  
“Elly... Do you seriously think that I would let you go?” Ferron smirked at her. “Elly, you are an extremely strong women. Brave. Are ya gonna give up for some silly sickness? No! We will fight it and you get over it! You hear me?”  
  
“I’m not thinking of me. I’m thinking of all those that will be sick because I infected them. I could not live with that burden.” Tears streamed down her cheeks and she stops in her sentence and coughed. “I’m already getting weaker. Silvara treated me in Khemi. Bought me some time. But I don’t have so much time left, Ferron. We don’t have much time left.”  
  
Ferron lifted his hands up from her arms to her cheeks, raising her eyes to his. “Elly. You will have to survive. And that's it. There is always a way... Always. Trust me. I will find out something.”  
  
Elyssa shook her head in a no, and then looked away. Ferron could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes but made no comment “Time is running out. You should not be near me. Or touch me...”  
  
Instead he pulled her close to him, wrapping his hands around her, holding her and spoke with thick and low voice. “Elly... I will run faster than the time then...”  
The words were spoken with anger and her voice rasped on the edge of hoarse. “She got what she wanted, that damned witch. You seeing me slowly dying. That was what she said.” The warmth and the closeness were too much and she began to cry silently. Just being in the arms of a man she had thought was dead.  
  
He held her tight, squeezing her waist slightly before speaking again, clearing his throat. “Well... Let's not give her the pleasure, eh? Please... Fight it, Elly...” She did not respond to him, she just hugged him tighter.  
Ferron kept his one hand around her lower back, moving the other hand to back of her head, caressing her hair and pressing the head against his shoulder gently. “I- I'm sorry, Elly... I'm so sorry...”  
  
Elyssa nodded slowly, trying to regain her voice. “I did not mean anything to her. I was just a tool to get back on you.”  
  
“I don't know what to say Elly... It's my entire fault... Everything. I'm sorry I pulled you in to this mess... I'm sorry you are the one paying...”  
  
Elyssas expression turned grim. “I think we both are. Paying... in different ways… Can’t you understand why I left? I partly did it for you.. So you did not have to see me like this. So you could remember the days we had in Poitan.”  
  
Ferron pulls himself away from Elyssa, holding her from her shoulders now, staring to her eyes intensively. “Elly. I do understand why you did it. You are that kind of person. I still see you as the same strong woman as you were in Poitain, Elly. But do you understand that I can't stay away from you, Elly? That I will not let go? I won't give in.”  
  
“Even if it would mean that you got sick.. and maybe even die? She looked at him intensively.  
  
“If the plague means death...” He stared in to her eyes.  
  
“Then I would be happy to share it with you. All or nothing, Elly... Less is not enough.”  
  
Elyssa looked at him, lifting her chin to get a better view. She searched in his eyes to see if he is telling the truth. Ferron did not even blink while he stared back at her.  
  
“Then let it be so...” She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips with no hesitation. Ferron kissed her back softly, his lips broke into a smile in middle of the kiss, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him, kissing her now passionately, like there would not be tomorrow. His hands wandered up to her hair while he continued kissing her. When he broke the kiss, he trailed his thumb down the line of her cheek. It felt rough. When he looked in to her eyes, his own eyes were slightly red. “Ya know I love you, right?”  
  
“I’m getting to understand it now. You are too persistent.” She smiled weakly and raised a hand to caress his cheek.  
  
“Mhmm. I'm, eh?” Ferron took her hand and kissed it while he kept his eyes at her. “I’m glad I was... You redheaded tiger weren’t easily tameable...” He smirked widely.  
  
Elyssa blushed deeply by his words. “Never thought of it that way... She raised her other hand and caressed his cheek, feeling his skin under her fingertips.  
  
“Elly... Come with me to the An Dun.”  
  
“But how Ferron?” Elyssas eyes were filled with warmth.  
  
“Are you going to sneak me in?“  
  
Ferron smiled at her warmly. “Aye, I could sneak ya in... Easily. Think about it Elly... Warm food, water, ale... Warm bed.” He grinned slightly.  
  
“Ferron, it sounds wonderful.” She eyes him. “But what about your clan?”  
  
He eyed her carefully, nodding a bit. “Well... You could stay mostly inside one room... Would not hurt anyone... And it would be better for you, Elly”  
  
“I’m not sure. I could get you into trouble for this.”  
Ferron smirked a bit. “I'm in trouble always so it would change anything.” He pulled her closer to him again.  
  
“Come on, Elly... Don't get so difficult here now... You just pay a visit to An Dun...”  
  
Elyssa nodded slightly. “Alright, but I will leave if there is trouble.” She knew it was a really bad idea, but she also knew Ferron would knock her senseless and carry her to the Dun never the less. When he got an idea in that thick head of his there was no talking him out of it.  
  
“Good!” He kissed her again on her lips shortly. “I knew you would make the smart decision... Like always.”

She opened her eyes and was met by a timber roof, neatly put together and quite high up. She pulled herself up and looked around. “Oh” She looked down on her fine linen and smiled to herself. _He is a persistent one._ She leaned back and let her mind wander to a few days ago when she first came to the Dun.  
  
  
_“Good!” He kissed her again on her lips shortly. “I knew you would make the smart decision... Like always.”_  
  
_Elyssa gave him a long look, she did not look convinced._  
  
_ With a smirk on his lips, Ferron slapped her bum gently. “Come on then... I brought Nuala with me... I thought her few tricks... I hope you don't mind... She is beautiful horse.”_  
  
_ “You brought her?” Her features lit up and she laughed freely. “I had forgotten how much I miss my girl…”_  
  
_ He chuckled a bit, holding his hand at her. “Come on... I take you to her.” Elyssa nodded and followed his tug in her hand. They went down the slope from her camp and rounded a big overgrown rock. He had tied two horses there by a chain driven into the ground. Ferron walked up to one of them; a brown fine specimen with black mane, and tapped his horse’s neck._  
  
_ When she was close enough she whistled a small tune and Nuala answered with a neigh. “Hey girl... Have you missed me?” Once by the horse’s side she let her hand caress Nualas side._  
  
_ Ferron jumped on to his own horse, leaning closer to the horse, whispering something to its ear, feeding a piece of sugar to him._  
_ She untied the reins to her own horse and mounted up._  
  
_ Ferron made a sound from his mouth and then the horse kicked back. The surprise and the kick threw Elyssa back a bit. “Hey...” She laughed._  
  
_ She heard a chuckle from Ferron. “A small trick... Can be useful in tight spots.”_  
  
_ “It sure can... You taught it to her?”_  
  
_ Nodding to her. “Aye. I did... I hope you don't mind Elly... Nuala learned it quickly...”_  
  
_ “No.. not at all…” She smiled wide at him._  
  
_ He laughed shortly. “Good then... Will help when some ******* tries to ambush you.” His laugh ended up as a grin. “Let’s head to the an Dun.”_  
  
_ They gathered up the camp, leaving those things rendered unnecessary. It did not take them long and soon they were on their way. It took two days to reach the Dun and Ferron slipped them past the guards in the middle of the night. He had his ways of getting in and out without being seen. The problems with the horses was easily solved by letting Nuala into one of the larger horse paddocks inside the Dun. She would be disguised in the numbers of horses running free._  
  
_ Ferron glanced around shortly for any prying eyes baring witness to what they just done. He then moved his look to Elyssa, smiling slightly. “Great. Let’s go in.”_  
  
_ She followed him into one of the houses near the outer wall; up the stairs and into a smaller room with a door leading out to a larger balcony. She eyed what was going to be her home for some time. “It is sparse... But I like it.”_  
  
_ He nodded at her with a smile on his lips. “Good... It will be good enough for to this need at least.”_  
  
_ “Yes true.” she returned his smile warmly._  
  
_“Hmmm... It still might be best if you would not leave without good reason... Or without me... Just to be sure.” He smiled at her reassuring._  
  
_ She looked guilty at him. “I promise I will stay. But if I’m found out... I will leave...”_  
  
_ “Hey...” He stepped closer to her. “I see no reason why you could not stay here...”_  
  
_ ** I see many, but you are blind to them.** She took a step closer and looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. “You know I would do it. Come here... You know me.”_  
  
_ Ferron took her hand to his, looking in to her eyes. “Just promise me you won't leave without me, alright?”_  
  
_ “I try... I will try... That much I can promise.”_  
  
_ “Hey.” He stepped close to her, holding her hand and eyeing her eyes. “Why would you want to leave alone, Elly? If you want to run away... I'm with you there. To the end.”_  
  
_ She smiled a week smile and placed a hand on his arm. “I understand... And I won’t leave without you on purpose... I’m just saying... Sometimes things don’t go as planned. Ferron...” She spoke his name softly. “What will you do?”_  
  
_ “What will I do?” He eyed her carefully. “I will find cure.” With a shrug he looked away. “That's pretty obvious.”_  
  
_ She shook her head.... and stepped in close to him. “I will stay here. But I warn you... The plague is not nice. It’s brutal and it’s changing people. That is the reason I wanted to be alone. Nothing else...”_  
  
_ Ferron eyed her a bit worriedly. “Changes people? What you mean?” He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her gently closer to him, keeping his eyes at hers._  
  
_ She let both her hands slide up to his neck. “Like in whom you are. Some say the victims stop caring for their loved ones. That was what they were saying in Conarch.”_  
  
_ “How much time we got then, Elly?” Concerned he pulled her now close to him from her waist._  
  
_ “But it might not be true... I don’t know, Ferron. I don’t know...”_  
  
_ He then smiled at her slightly with her warmly. “Aye? Well... Let's play it safe then, Elly... Let’s make each moment count, eh?”_  
_ She played absentmindedly with the fabric of his hood. “Every moment always counts.....”_  
  
_ Ferron moved his hands around her lower back, caressing her. “Aye... They just don't seem to last long enough...” He leans in and kisses her cheek once softly, and then moved to her lips, kissing them in a soft and firm way._  
  
_ “...We have to make them last longer then...” She answered his kiss passionately, biting his lower lip gently in between the kissing._  
  
_ He pushed her to a bed a few meters behind of her slowly; soften the fall to the bed with his arm around her back. She fell softly to the bed and laughed by the surprise and the tingles in her stomach. She looked up at him leaning over her._  
  
_ He landed a soft and firm kiss on her lips before rising up slowly, eyeing her from down to up, breathing slightly heavier. “I need to take care of things... I can't push them back... I wish I could” He grinned slightly. “But I need to make sure you are safe here.”_  
  
_ Elyssa rose slowly to a semi-upright position. “I am here when you come back...” Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. She looked just adorably._  
  
_ He looked at her, smile bursting on to his lips and he stepped closer to pulls some hair away from her face. He kissed her once again on her lips before stepping back and walking off._  
  
  
  
She smiled a bit wider and let herself sink back down in the warmness and comfortability in her bed. She curled up and closed her eyes and drifted away to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All inspired by the beloved game Age of Conan. This is a story sprung from in-game role-play. I am the creator of Elyssa, all other characters or dialogue are not my own. I have many to thanks for this wonderful tale. Love you all <3.


End file.
